Book One: Girl with Green Eyes
by girl-who-cried-death
Summary: Bella Winchester and her brothers are new to Forks, living a lie of normalcy as they fight the supernatural. When she meets the Cullens they think her odd, and she does too. What happens when they both find out the secrets of the other? Will she fall in love with one of them? Will the Cullens survive or will the Winchesters disappear into the night. Season One, Twilight.
1. Welcome to Forks

**Book One: Girl with Green Eyes**

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Forks**

**Alright so real quick I know that many people use Hells Bells as a nickname for Bella that Dean uses but come on its such a thing that Dean would call someone he cared for that! **

**Also I will be doing each season for this story. I am keeping her with the Cullen's but I'm not sure if I want her to get with Edward or Jasper? If I put her with Jasper then Alice would go to Edward but yeah why don't you guys tell me which you would prefer. **

**Anyway! Leave me a comment about what you think about this story and if I should continue. **

Rain pitter pattered against the window of the Impala as it raced down the highway, throwing water up and out from underneath it, spraying whatever got in its way. Today was just another day in Isabella Winchesters mind, they were going to another town, the only difference was that they were suppose to stay in this town for an extended period. This was abnormal in the sense that Isabella and her brothers didn't stay in one place for long, quite the contrary. They were in and out, staying long enough to get a job done and that was it. Now, on the orders of their dad they were suppose to pretend to be a normal family, for just a little while until he got back from a hunt.

That didn't mean they were suppose to stop hunting, no if they found something the siblings were still suppose to go and help, but now they had a home to go to, and to make sure that Bella went to school. For whatever reason John Winchester wanted them to do this so on his orders they would.

"Dean," Bella asked in her sweetest voice. Her oldest brother didn't show any signs of answering her so she just kept talking. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Hells Bells I will tell you when we get there I promise," he said in a drawl. "Now please shut up and sit back. I swear if I hear you ask one more time I will drop you off on the side of the road." Bella huffed and sat back in her seat, while a laugh came from the passenger seat.

"Shut up, Sam," Bella growled as she grabbed her ear phones and stuck them into her ears. They had been on the road for three days straight now and even though she loved her brother's to death but they got on her nerves at times.

"Sorry Izzy," he said laughing under his breath. Normally this nickname would have gotten you yelled at, but Sam was the only one she ever allowed to call her that, the same with Dean and his Hells Bells. It wasn't for another two hours that they passed a green sign that read 'Welcome to Forks', and Bella began to look at her surroundings. It was very green, the trees were covered in moss, the grass was a very healthy color of green, and even the sky had a green tint to it. It was very foreign to Bella who hadn't been to very many towns that looked like this, actually she couldn't think of any town she had been too that looked like this.

With one hand she swiped her ear phones from her ears, and with the other hand shoved herself away from her seat, and leaned forward. "You're not very good at keeping your word Deanie Boy," Bella said with amusement in her voice. "You never informed me that we were here."

"Excuse me miss priss," Dean smirked shaking his head, choosing to ignore the nickname that Bells had called him. If it had been Sam that had called him that he would have been on his ass faster than you can say 'don't call me that'. It wasn't much longer that they passed the sign that they were in town, and a small town it was. They passed the high school as they headed for their new house, and if it wasn't for the sign that called it what it was, Bella wouldn't have been able to identify the cluster of buildings. She sighed as she knew that's where she would be spending eight hours of her life tomorrow. Pretending to be normal meant that she had to go to school, and in her opinion it was pretty unfair, considering Dean nor Sam had to get a job to blend in. Of course hunting and having a job didn't mix well together, considering they up and left without notice a lot but still, she didn't like it.

Ten minutes after passing the school Dean pulled up in front of a blue two story house, that had white trimming, and a red door, with a wrap around porch. It was quite the house, nothing that either of them had since they were little. Bella couldn't believe that her dad got them this, he went all out, and actually got them something that was meant to be lived in for years. It wasn't like him but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sure she loved her life, living in hotels, the car, and traveling all over the place, hunting monsters, but that didn't mean she didn't want a place of her own that they could come back to after each job.

Bella quickly slid from the car, carefully closing the door of the Impala, Dean would kill her if she hurt it, and raced to the front door. "Come on Sammy!" Bella hollered across the yard. "Open the door." Sam shook his head and glanced around as he walked toward her. It was almost eleven at night, and he didn't want her disturbing any of the neighbors on their first night here.

"Shh, Bells, I'm coming," he said quietly. "No need to disturb the neighbors." She bounced in place as he slowly began to unlock the door, purposefully taking his time to annoy the hell out of her.

"Come on Sam," she whispered in annoyance. Dean came up behind her smiling at what Sam was doing to their baby sister, thinking it was amusing himself. As soon as the door was open Bella pushed her way past Sam and into the house, calling out as she went, "beat you to the best bedroom!" Dean's head snapped her way and chased after her in fear that she would choose the biggest bedroom. Sam however just shook his head, frowning but his lips twisted up slightly as he watched his siblings race out of his sight. Bella shot like a rocket up the stairs with Dean hot on her heels, she turned left as he turned right, both opening the first door that came into sight.

There were three bedrooms in the house altogether, and all upstairs. It just so happened that the one Bella chose was the biggest room in the house, but it wasn't the master room, Dean had gotten to that one. Her room had cream colored walls, one of which was completely red, and that one had the bed set up against it. On the far wall there was a dresser, beside the bed there was a side table, and on the other wall there was a huge book shelf. The only other thing in the room was a red stuffed chair that Bella couldn't wait to sit in and read a good book. She peaked her head outside the door and hollered out, "I claim this one as mine!"

There was a light knock on the door, and she turned around to see Sam standing there. "You need to go to bed Izzy," Sam said. "You have school in the morning and its already late." Bella groaned and frowned at him.

"Your such a buzz kill Sammy," she pouted. "We just got here, I want to explore the house." He shook his head and gave Bella a stern look that said not to fight him on it.

"Go to sleep." He stepped into the room and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Izzy." Sighing she grabbed her bag off of the floor and sat in on her bed and began pulling out clothes.

"Goodnight Sam. Goodnight Dean!"

"Goodnight Bells!" Dean called from another room. After pulling on her night wear Bella shoved the bag off of her bed, and settled into the covers of her new bed. It was to the sound of rain lured her to sleep that night.

The next morning she awoke to the smells of eggs and bacon, instantly she knew it would have to be Sam making breakfast, Dean never did. Racing downstairs she began to look around for the kitchen, following the smell of sweet goodness. "Good morning Bell," Sam said as he watched her come into the kitchen, flipping the bacon over, as she came to stand next to him.

"Morning my favorite brother." Sam laughed at her comment knowing it was because he was making breakfast and that she loved both of them equally.

"Go upstairs and get dressed," he said. "Breakfast will be done when you get back down and then Dean will give you a ride to school."

"Aye, aye captain," Bella said with a salute, before walking back upstairs to her room. Out of her bag she grabbed a tassel detail embroidered top, her staple grey biker jeans, wedge boots, and her beanie. Rushing she left her hair stay the natural wavy that it was and stuck the hat over her head before skipping back downstairs. She only had thirty minutes to eat and get a ride from Dean to the school and she was definitely not going to miss out on the breakfast that Sam had cooked for her. As she entered the kitchen she saw Dean sitting down already devouring his breakfast, so she quickly sat down next to him and grabbed a plate before he finished it all.

"Try to have a good day at school today, OK Bella," Sam said with concern. Bella rolled her eyes as she stuffed another fork full of eggs into her mouth before replying.

"Yes Sammy, no fighting, I will be good today," she said knowing what he was really getting at.

"And no boys," Dean said between mouthfuls of food. "If anyone even thinks of touching you, you tell me got it." Bella smiled and rolled her eyes at his over protective ways, it was something she was use to. Dean was the overprotective one, while Sam was the stern one. She ate the rest of her bacon and stood up, grabbing the book bag that lied next to her chair.

"Come on Dean, I'm going to be late," she said throwing the strap over her shoulder. He grabbed the keys from their place on the side table, pulling on his jacket as he followed her out the door.

"Bye Sammy!" Bella hollered as they left.

"Have a good day!" She smiled and closed the door, as she skipped toward the Impala, where Dean was already waiting for her. He gunned the engine and shot out of driveway heading toward the school.

"Listen Hells Bells, I want you to have a good day at school today, at least try, baby girl," Dean said "I know it can suck, and its not entirely what you're use to but this can be a good change, for now."

"Yeah, alright, Dean," Bella said softly. "I'll try for you and Sam." He nodded and stopped the car right in front of the school, right in front of everyone.

"See you later, Bells." He smirked and reaching over and pushing open her door.

"At three Dean," Bella reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know smarty," he said. "Now get out of my car." Bella laughed and slid out of the open door, as soon as she was out he took off for the exit. She sighed as she glanced around at all of the gossiping teenager, already talking about the new girl, whispering jealous comments, and flattering words. Hitching her strap farther up her shoulder she started for the entrance of the school.

"Welcome to Forks," she muttered to herself.

**So I'm going to be making up the outfits that she wears on Polyvore so just go onto my profile to get the link. **


	2. Something weird about the Cullens

**Book One: Girl with Green Eyes**

**Chapter Two **

**Something weird about the Cullens **

**I decided that im going to have Bella get with Jasper because to me for this story it makes more sense that Jasper would be the one she gets with. In this story Bella is kind of a warrior fighting the Supernatural and Jasper has fought things himself in the past. However instead of Bella being his singer I'm going to have a twist to it. **

It didn't take long for Bella to find the office, once she arrived she entered a white room and to her unfortunate surprise it had an ugly orange carpets, completely confusing Bella as to who would think that was a good choice. Not only that but there were so many plants in the room that it looked like outside had taken over the room. Altogether the office looked like a mess that was thrown together, and unlike the rest of the school it was abnormally hot, which Bella figured it was for the plants. She barely noticed the woman behind the desk and quickly walked over to her as soon as she noticed her. The woman didn't glance up right away as Bella approached her, so she cleared her throat, and the woman's head shot up.

"Oh hello dear, I didn't see you there," she said in a warm voice with a smile on her face.

"I'm Bella Winchester, the new girl." The woman's eyes widened in surprise like she just realized who she was. Bella had to force herself not to roll her eyes, it was obvious to herself that the woman should have known she was a new kid, this was a small town, everyone knew everyone.

"Ah, yes, I've got a map and your classes here," she said shifting around her desk for the papers. "Here we go. Let's see." She handed over two papers that Bella took and began to look at. "And you'll need to have all your teachers sign this form and come back at the end of the day." Bella took the last piece of paper, sticking it in her bag along with her schedule, before nodding at the woman.

"Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome dear, you have a good first day, and I'll see you after classes let out." Without another word Bella left the office happy to be out of the overwhelming heat of the room and back into the cool air. She pulled the class schedule out her bag and glanced at it, which happened to be English. Glancing at the map next she only needed a minute to memorize the whole thing, now she wouldn't need to look at it again.

Trudging toward her first class she ignored all the stares that she was getting. She had to bite back her tongue from saying anything to them, they all just needed to go mind their own business and learn some manners. Annoyance raised in her body as she slipped through the door to her first class, and handed the slip to the teacher. He glanced up at her and signed his name, which she noticed was Mr. Mason.

"You can go sit by Jessica," he said motioning toward a girl who sat by herself. As soon as Jessica heard her name, she began waving her hand in the air, showing Bella what she already knew. Bella tried to ignore the fact that this was going to be one of those annoying happy girls, as she took the seat beside her.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley," she said in a perky voice that held way to much happiness at this time of the morning. Bella decided to at least be somewhat friendly to this stranger, even if the girl annoyed her more than anything.

"Isabella Winchester, but I prefer Bella." She tried keeping her voice clear of anything that sounded mean, grouchy, or irritated. Jessica opened her mouth to what Bella assumed was to babble about something else but the teacher announced that it was time for class to start, effectively shutting up whatever she was about to say. Jessica turned to the front of the room looking disappointed at the missed opportunity of talking to the new kid. Sending a silent thank you for the distraction Bella pulled out her notebook and pretended to listen to the teacher. There wasn't really any point in listening considering she had already read all of the books.

What began as trying to write down what the teacher was saying, or at least half attempting too, ended up turning into Bella doodling on her paper. The bell ringing was what signaled her to stop drawing and to pack up her stuff, which she did quickly trying to avoid any kind of encounter with the Jessica girl.

Luck however didn't seem to be on her side as Jessica popped up beside her as she was exciting the class. "So what's your next class?" she asked in a chipper tone. "Maybe we have that one together too!" Bella winced at the thought, hoping to god that wasn't true.

"I have government next," she said in a voice that betrayed her feelings on how she hopped that Jessica wasn't in that class too. Relief and happiness filled her face at the thought that she wouldn't have the next hour with the girl, thought she tried to keep it from showing on her face.

"Oh, cool, I'd show you but my next class is in the opposite direction."

"It's fi-" Bella was beginning to say how she didn't mind but another kid came running up to them with a big smile on their face. One thing Bella couldn't stand was overly chipper people who seemingly had no reason to be, they were at school for gods sake.

"Bella this is Mike Newton," Jessica said in a way that told Bella she had a crush on the boy. Mike barely even glanced at Jessica just giving her a nod before turning all of his attention toward Bella, giving her a cheesy smile.

"You're going to government right?" It gave her the chills to know the boy was listening in on their conversation like a creeper.

"Yes," Bella said with a tight smile.

"I'm heading in that direction," Mike said with a excited air around him as he grabbed her arm. "Come on I'll show you." Bella snatched her arm away from his grip and glared at him.

"I don't like to be touched without permission got it," she said in a stern voice that got his attention. He threw up his hands in surrender with that stupid smile still on his face. Grudgingly she followed the boy, wishing with every step that he would stop talking. Bella couldn't imagine that anyone could be more annoying than Jessica but come to find out Mike defiantly beat her in that district. If anything he reminded her of an annoying puppy that liked to follow at her heels everywhere she went.

Nothing made Bella more happy than when she saw the door to government knowing that Mike would be leaving her here. Before he could go on to say anything more Bella cut him off, turning sharply around and facing him with a fake smile.

"Thanks Mike but I think I can take it from here. No need to follow me in, you should really be getting to class yourself." He gave her a half smile with laughter shining in his eyes as he nodded his understanding.

"I'll be seeing you at lunch I hope!" With a wave he stepped back and before she could say anything, he shot down the hall toward his next class. She knew if she could avoid that confrontation she would, and hoped come lunch there was somewhere else she could go.

* * *

Come lunch she had only met one other person that she actually liked, her name was Angela. Unfortunately for her Angela hung out with all the people she had found annoying but agreed to go try it out and sit with her. "So Bella, where did you come from?" Jessica asked with genuine interest.

"My family moves around a lot," Bella said while picking at her food. "But we were staying in Pennsylvania before this." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Jessica lost interest and turned to a girl named Lauren, who Bella had never met before, and didn't really want too. It had actually become pleasant before the most beautiful people she had ever seen entered the cafeteria, but with the beauty came a sense of danger. Bella frowned as she watched them cross over to a table away from everyone else. Her skin tingled with the familiarity that came with the Supernatural that she hunted but these kids looked basically normal. Nothing out of the ordinary except for that beauty and it tugged at the back of her mind.

"Who are they?" she asked in questioning still trying to figure out what was wrong. There hadn't been any reports of anything that they delt with, no missing people, so maybe they were just overly beautiful normal people.

"Oh, they're the Cullens," Jessica said taking instant interest, making Bella assume that she liked one of them. "They are Dr. And Mrs. Cullens foster kids, all of them are adopted. The tall dark haired one is Emmet, the tall beautiful blond is Rosalie, the one with bronze hair is edward, and the pixie looking one is Alice. Then the one who is alone is Jasper, he's the only single one because the others are like together, together together you know. Rosalie and emmet, edward and alice, Jasper is the only single one. It's like no one here is good enough. " The Resentment in her voice told Bella that she had been turned down at one point.

"Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something." Bella frowned at the girl growling slightly under her breath.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing Jessica. " With those words she pushed her chair back and went to dump her tray.

* * *

Jasper felt something tugging at him as soon as he came into the cafeteria, the feeling kept growing, getting more and more uncomfortable like something was screaming at him to go find what was connected to this tugging. As he sat down with his family his eyes scanned the room looking for the disturbance. Alice bounced in her seqt, excitement rolled off of her in waves.

"Alice does your emotions have anything to do with these secret visions you've been having lately," Jasper asked in exasperation as he tried controlling the emotions attacking him.

"They might," she said. Even her voice quivered with excitement that was trying to force itself out.

"Are you going to share with the rest of the class," Rose asked sounding a little bored.

"It's not time yet," she said forcing herself to calm down and not look at the girl. Alice had been wanting to catch sight of the girl from her vision all day. For whatever reason she wasn't clear in the visions, slightly blurry and harder to see if she tried focusing. However she forced her eyes not to stray to the new girl, not wanting to give away her secret quite yet. The time wasn't right, it would cause to much of a problem but soon everyone would be accepting to the idea. They would understand what the girl was to Jasper, would understand that she wouldn't be a threat to their lifestyle. It would all just have to come out in time.

Alice had a class next hour with her, she'd meet her new friend then.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bella to slip outside and make sure the area was clear before she called her brothers. The from the Cullens kept nagging at her and knew it would make her feel better if she had Sam researching for her. She didn't have much to go on creature wise but hoped he could find something about their family that would put her mind at ease.

Dialing up Sam's number he answered after the first ring. "Izzy having a bad day already? "

"Your not allowed to come home until three! " she heard dean yell from somewhere in the background. She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his comment, focusing on Sam and what she needed to ask of him. Lunch was close to being over and she needed to do this quick.

"Sammy I need you to check something out for me." His voice instantly lost the teasing tone and went hard.

"Did you find something?" In other words did you find something supernatural.

"I'm not sure, " she said confused. "It's just these kids give me this weird feeling but they seem normal enough. I was kind of hoping you could look into them for me and make sure there's nothing off about them. "

"Can do kid," he said and she knew he already had a pen and paper waiting for her. "What's their name?"

"Cullen. Their the kids of a Dr. Cullen. I don't know his first name." He paused as he wrote down all the information and somewhere in the distance she heard the bell signaling that lunch was over.

"If I find anything out I'll text you," he said in a comforting tone. "Until then watch your back alright. Love you Izzy, bye."

"Love you too." She hung up and started for her next class with the Cullens heavy on her mind.

**sorry it's so short I just wanted to get this chapter out since it's been awhile. I'm hopefully going to be able to write more and update more now that I have free time. The next chapter with be longer**

**Enjoy! And please review :) **


	3. Wendigo

**Book One: Girl with Green Eyes **

**Chapter Three**

**Wendigo**

**Anything you recognize is not mine. It will follow the plot line closely of Supernatural with my own added twists later on. For right now the episodes will all be pretty close until she gets closer to the Cullens**

Alice kept her eyes glued to the door as student after student piled through but not the one she was looking for. Her patience was wearing thin, and just before she was about to get up and track Bella down herself, the girl in question arrived looking out of breath. "I'm sorry," she said with fake senserity. "I lost my way."

Actually she hadn't lost her way at all, the phone call with Sam had been a little longer than expected. The teacher nodded, barely casting a glance at Bella, before signing the piece of paper and giving it back to her. "You can go sit next to Miss. Cullen." She hadn't even pointed where to go, like she just expected everyone to know who this Cullen was. If it wasn't for lunch she hadn't would of known, except for maybe the pixie girl in question waving her arm in the air.

Bella hitched her book bag higher and slid into the sit next to Alice, giving her a wary look. The young looking girl seemed way to excited for comfort and Bella absently wondered if everyone in Forks were this happy. They sure seemed like it. Alice turned to Bella and smiled widely at her.

"We're going to be the best of friends."

* * *

After the weird encounter with Alice, Bella hadn't waited around to talk with her after class. All she wanted was to be back home with Sam and Dean, worrying about who they were going to hunt next, not about high school. Sighing she walked into her last class of the day, history.

"Miss. Winchester I presume," the teacher said with a small smile. "Please have a seat next to Mr. Hale." Bella frowned slightly when she saw, whom she knew as, Jasper Cullen. That could be something that Sam would need, if all the Cullen kids had a different last names.

"Hale?" she asked nonchalant as she slid into the seat, turning her body slightly toward his direction, so she could see him. He gave her a polite questioning smile. "Sorry, its just someone told me your last name was Cullen. I'm just curious." She flashed a charming smile hoping that it would work. Her smile had talked her way into a lot of things and information that she had needed in the past. Jasper smiled back at her, that tugging feeling getting worse and he had to force himself not to lean closer to her.

"My sister and I's last name was Hale before we were adopted." She noted that into the back of her mind so that she could tell Sam that later. The teacher demanded the classes attention effectively stopping any conversation between the two. It wasn't until part way through the class that Bella began to feel the air between her and Jasper start to crackle with electricity. An uncontrollable urge to move closer filled her limbs. Her muscles tightened, protesting against the foreign feeling.

Out of the corner of her eye Jaspers own body tightened up, fingers gripping the table firmly. Confusion clouded her mind, gaining control over her muscles she gripped her bag and was out of the door before the bell even reached her ears.

Her momentum threw herself into the throngs of the other students, pushing herself closer to the doors leading her outside. The breath of fresh air hit her, clearing out the confusion, helping her think straight. Making her doubt what she had been feeling back in the classroom. She frowned wondering if it had all been in her head. Static electricity, her mind kept coming up with different explanations.

Dean leaning against the Impala distracted her from the thoughts swimming threw her mind. A smile graced his lips, as he motioned for her to get in. "Get your ass in Hell Bells, we've got somewhere to go." Excitement filled her, driving the thoughts of the Cullens and one Jasper Hale from her mind.

"A case?" she asked throwing her bag into the backseat.

"Yeah a case, one that involves dad," he said his voice tightening at the end. "You'll be out of school for the whole week. Sammy will call tomorrow morning and make something up for your absence." Her heart tightened at the thought of her father. This case was connected to him, it was their first lead since the phone call telling them to move here.

"Where's Sammy?" she asked finally wrapping her mind around what she was just told.

"Back at the house," Dean said gunning the engine. He felt just like her, wanting to get out of here, and find out what this case held about their father. "He's packing our things so we could get out of here as soon as you were out of school."

"How'd you find out about the case?"

"Dad left coordinates on one of our phones voicemail." His tone told her to shut up, it had gone tight. Anything about dad set them all on edge now days, ever since he had disappeared.

* * *

"Alice who is this human?" Jasper asked pacing in front of his family. He felt on edge, his instincts telling him to go out and find this girl. He needed to have her near him, to touch her, to hold, and make sure no harm ever came to her. These emotions frightened him. She was human, he could so easily harm her. They made no sense. "These emotions I feel... I'm afraid I'll harm her." Alice shook her head and sent him a light smile.

"Oh Jasper, you'd never hurt her." She danced closer to him, staring him in the eye. "Can't you feel what she is to you? You feel it every day through all of us." He glanced at her confused just as much as the rest of family. Edward stood by letting her thoughts wash over him and clarity lit up his mind.

"Oh," Edward stated. "Interesting." Jasper shot him a fleeting glance before returning it back to the pixie.

"She's your mate Jasper," Alice announced. "Your not going to hurt her, you physically can't."

"A human!" Rose growled and glared accusingly at Jasper. "That could only bring danger to the family. We'd have to move again! I like it here. We can be somewhat normal." Jasper glared at her and Emmett gripped her shoulder comfortingly.

"Shut up, Rose," Edward said while rolling his eyes.

"My mate?" Jasper spoke hesitantly, trying the words out. "You've known for how long?"

"A couple weeks," Alice stated. "I started seeing her, not very clearly, I just knew she'd be new."

"Not clearly?" Carlisle asked in confusion?

"She's blurry in my visions. Not completely there." Esme glanced around at everyone and clapped her hands.

"Jaspers mate!" her voice rose with the excitement of her son finally meeting the love of his life. "How wonderful! I must meet the girl as soon as possible." Rose growled low.

"Are we seriously considering bringing this human into our family?"

"She's his mate Rose," Esme said simply. "She's already family." Rose stared at her family in astonishment and anger, turning on her heel and left the room. Emmett frowned but quickly followed after his mate.

* * *

**Palto Alto, California **

Bella had fallen asleep as they were leaving Washington, she drifted in and out for hours, before being awoken by Sam hitting the seat. The noise made a muffled thump but it was enough to cause her eyes to crack open.

"You okay?" Dean asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sam said his voice slightly shaky. Dean nodded not looking convinced but leaves it alone.

"Another nightmare." Bella watched Sam, from behind half closed eye lids, look back at her and clears his throat in a silent yes. Then Dean did something not normal.

"You wanna drive for awhile," he asked barely glancing at Sam. Bella mentally frowned. Dean didn't normally do things like that, especially when it came to Dean willingly letting someone drive Baby.

Sam laughed thinking along the same lines as Bella. "In your whole life you never once asked me that." Dean looked affronted at trying to help.

"Just thought you might want to, never mind."

"Look man, you're worried about me, I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay." Sitting up Bella shoved her front half of her body in between the seats.

"Hey he's offering to let you drive Baby!" Bella said with a frown toward Sam. "You don't let that pass up. If it was me I would have jumped at saying yes." Sam frowned at her before slightly shoving her back into her seat.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping and not eavesdropping on conversations." Bella rolled her eyes but sat all the way back into her seat.

"Hey, your the one waking me up." Sam shook his head, completely ignoring her.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside of Grand Junction," Dean said sparing a glance at his siblings. Sam took out a map and began looking it over.

"You know what?" Sam asked still glancing intently at it. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Forks so soon."

"Sam this may be our only lead to finding the thing that killed Jessica."

"And find dad," Bella chipped in from the back. Dean glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after eighteen years, it's no coincidence." Dean said trying to make a connection for Sam between revenging Jessica and finding their dad. "Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do."

Sam glanced down at the map once more frowning in doubt. "It's weird man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it," Dean asked. Bella quickly leaned forward and snatched the map from Sam. Sam glared at her, shaking his head but not bothering grabbing the map back.

"Its in the middle of nowhere," Sam said. Bella glanced at the map and had to agree with Sam.

"He's right," she said. "There's only woods." Dean frowned but didn't speak the doubt that he felt as well. Bella hoped that they would find their dad here. There's been so many misleads and it wore at her. She just wanted her family back.

A couple hours later the siblings drove past the National Forest Sign. On it said 'Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado'.

* * *

As the Cullens pulled into Forks High parking lot Jasper knew right away something was missing. That tug that had pulled at him all day yesterday was no longer there. Instead it felt faint, like wherever she was it was far away.

"Alice where's Bella?" Jasper asked her not liking what her being gone made him feel. Alice frowned.

"I haven't seen this," she said in concern. "She wasn't suppose to be gone. What did I miss." No matter how hard she wished she could force a vision none would come.

"Good, she's gone," Rose said smiling. "Maybe she'll stay that way."

"Rose," Emmett said. "Don't be that way." He trailed after her sending an apologetic frown to his siblings.

"Don't worry Jaz," Alice said. "Maybe she's sick or something. I know she comes back. I've seen you two together."

Jasper frowned already yearning for her closeness. To at least see her, and feel her presence close. Not this far away.

Bella followed behind her brothers as they led her to a visitors center. "So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote it's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Bella wondered why her dad would even come here.

Dean wondered over to a picture of a huge bear on the wall. "Dude check out the size of this freakin bear." Bella glanced at it, wondering if that was really how tall the bear was.

"I hope we don't run across any that size," she said catching Deans attention.

"We'd be bear treats," he whispered to her in a laugh.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area," Sam said finishing his speech, completely ignoring his siblings. "It's no nature hike that's for sure." Bella didn't even notice the ranger walk up to them.

"You boys," he glanced over at Bella. "And girl, aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Something told her that they probably shouldn't say that they planned on it. Sam took over the conversation steering it toward him.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper."

"Recycle man," Dean said in a fake excitement voice. The ranger glanced over at him before turning back to Sam. Bella could see the doubt in his face and she knew it wasn't working.

"Bull," the ranger said. "You're friends with that Hailey girl right." Bella stepped in front of her brothers.

"Yes, yes we are, ranger," Bella glanced down at his name tag. "Wilkinson." His eyes narrowed slightly at her in irritation.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it?" Tell quickly shook her head saying she agreed. Techniquely it wasn't unless you had reason to believe otherwise. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brothers just fine."

"We will," Bella said smiling at him.

"That Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Bella threw Dean a look like shut up.

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit you know so she could see her brothers return date." Bella frowned at Dean, rolling her eyes at the fact that he's trying to get a hook up. The ranger doesn't even think twice about going and getting a copy of the permit. Bella figured he was hoping that it would stop the nagging from this Hailey girl.

As they left the building Dean was laughing, holding tightly to the permit. "What are you cruising for a hook up or something," Sam said speaking what was on his sisters mind as well.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked in true honesty.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl." Bella nodded seeing Sams point. Dean sent them a 'your such idiots' look.

"I dunno," Dean said rolling his eyes. "Maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it." Bella glanced between her brothers confused but didn't question anything. She knew by now it was easier to just go along with them.

"What?" Same asked.

"Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?"

"Since now."

"Oh, really?" Bella sighed, glancing between the two.

"Come on guys," she said. "If we're going to find dad then we need to go and actually find him. Not stand around here and do nothing. If Dean wants to go see this girl and figure out what's going on then lets." Slowly Sam and Dean followed after her, not one arguing. Bella slid into the back seat right before Dean shifted into drive and took off.

"So what are we going to tell the girl when we get there?" Bella asked. "I mean I doubt that she'll talk to us not knowing who we are."

"We'll just go as rangers," Sam said. "Do you still have your fake ID?" Bella nodded.

* * *

Dean reached out to knock on the door, seconds later Hailey answered. With his best smile Dean greeted the woman. "You must be Hailey Collins, I'm Dean," with a hand motion he pointed toward his siblings. "This is Sam and Bella. We're rangers with the park services. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy."

Hailey sent them a suspicious look. "Let me see some ID."

Flashing her a lazy smile he showed her the fake ID. "Here yah go." Bella and Sam rolled their eyes at his antics. Hailey glanced at them through the screen door and seemed satisfied by what she saw because she let them in. They followed her in.

"About your brother," Bella began but was interrupted by Sam.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Hailey stared at them like they wouldn't believe her too, playing with the idea of throwing them out. However she felt confident about her brother being in trouble and if they could help she was going to take it.

"He checks in every day by cell," she began worry seeping into her voice as she talked. "He emails photos, stupid little videos... but we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Bella frowned it seemed like the brother was pretty punctual on keeping his sister informed.

"Is it possible that they can't get cell service? Or maybe lost the phone?" Bella knew she was grasping at straws and could tell this was an actual missing persons. Hailey shook her head hardening her eyes.

"He's got a satellite phone too, he couldn't have lost both." Dean took a shot.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in."

"He wouldn't do that," Ben spoke up for the first time, his voice firm and glaring slightly at Dean. Hailey glanced over at her brother, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." This Bella understood quite well as the Winchester siblings rarely did anything without the other, especially lately since they got Sam back. Sam frowned as his mind raced with what they were being told.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Hailey nodded before walking over to her laptop and bringing up a video with a boy sitting in front of the camera.

"That's Tommy." She pressed play and we watched it play out. As it went on something in Bella seemed to drop lower and lower. The shadow that she noticed on the tent made her think that this wasn't a normal disappearance and that Tommy didn't end up just hurt or lost. She had a feeling that this was more up their alley than what a local Forest Ranger could help with.

"Well, we'll find your brother, we're headin out to Blackwater ridge first thing," Dean said in an authoritative voice.

"Then maybe I'll see you there," Hailey announced. Bella and her brothers shot her a look of confusion and then one that told her to keep away. "Look. I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Dean nodded slightly giving her this look of understanding that even Bella could relate too. If one of her brothers were missing she would go out to find them no matter what or how dangerous it could be.

"I think I know how ya feel," he said. Sam butted in at that moment wanting to get down to business and figure out what was going on so they could go find their father.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?"

"Sure," Hailey said going over and sending them to him before they left. Bella followed her brothers outside to the car before sliding into the back seat.

"Did anyone else see the shadow on the tent?" she spoke out loud raising an eyebrow at them. The stern looks they sent in her direction made her believe that yes they had.

* * *

They didn't even head back to the hotel, Dean had decided that they needed to wind down and go to the bar. Even though Bella wasn't old enough to drink she still tagged along mainly to shoot pool for money or help Sam out with a case. "While we're in here we're running low on money, so Bella while Sam and I check out the video and drink of few beers we need you too cheat some people out of their money," Dean announced pulling the car into park. Bella nodded, this was more fun then poring over the history of some town anyway. That and she knew Dean or Sam would end up sneaking her some drinks from their beer anyway.

As they entered the bar Dean pulled her aside. "If anyone tried to get too fresh or start something with you just signal Sam or I and we'll come running got it." Bella laughed nodded at her older brother protectiveness.

"Yes Dean I know the drill," she said hugging him before pushing him toward Sam. "Go. I know how to take care of myself." Walking over toward the first table she saw, Bella surveyed the crowd. She was picking her prey, the one that she saw as an easy target. It didn't take long for her to notice that even though they were good it would be easy for her to beat them herself.

"Anyone want to try next?" the man announced in a cocky tone. He had beat everyone that had gone up against him so far, obtaining a nice amount of cash from them.

"I'll take a go," Bella said from her spot near the wall. Her voice was innocent and the smile that she shot him was killer. "I've always wanted to play pool." The man smirked at her thinking it funny that a sweet thing like her wanted to have a go.

"Come here sweet thing," he said with a crooked grin. "You ever play pool before." Bella shook her head making her dark curls bounced around her face. "I'll go easy on you." Giving him a little bell like laugh she grabbed one of the offered sticks to her. "You can go first." She smiled a thanks and lent over the table pretending to fumble with how to hold onto the stick before making a poor attempt at hitting the black ball. The white one barely grazed it and the men around her laughed.

"It doesn't seem like I'm very good," she said with a pout on her lips.

"Awe darling I'm sure you'll get better." It took a while for the game to come to a close and by the end of it Bella made sure that it looked like she had caught on to the game. At least now she could hit the ball and actually make something in but it was hit or miss and most times miss.

"It seems like pool may not be my game," she said with a frown shooting him a begging face. "Could we go another round. I want to get better." The man nodded seeming to be patient with her. Bella knew that he was only doing this out of hopes that later on tonight she'd go home with him, as if that would happen. "But this time I want to make a bet, to make it more interesting."

"Darling now I'm a fair man, I don't want to just go stealing money from you." She fought her gaze from hardening.

"I'm a big girl, if I want to bet my own money shouldn't I be able too." Bella knew if she wanted to get him to say yes she would have to give him something he couldn't deny. "If I win I get a fifty dollars." He smirked at her.

"And if I win."

"You can get me." Bella knew this would drive him crazy and hoped that he wouldn't even notice what she was doing until it was to late.

"You've got yourself a bet darling, but why don't we raise the stakes and if you win I give you a hundred." She was right, he hadn't notice her cheating him until it was too late and by then there was nothing that he could do.

"It looks like I win," she said giving him a smirk and a wink. "A bets a bet." Angry he threw two fifties at her face.

"You played me darling, that wasn't nice." Dean and Sam were packing up from across the room when they noticed the man getting into her face. Bella had her fists clenched at her sides and they could sense a fight brewing. Dean frowned setting his bottle down on the table before high tailing it toward his sister.

"Hey now, you wouldn't hit a girl would you," Dean said laying a hand on Bella's shoulder glaring at the man. "I'd recommend walking away." Sam came up behind Dean and grabbed Bella's hand leading her away from the hot zone.

"Come on Izzy, we've got someone to talk to," Sam whispered to her leading her outside.

"You guys found something."

"An eyewitness. A man who goes by Shaw."

"Why don't Sam and I go and do this alone, it'll seem more truthful if it's only two rangers. We'll drop you off back at the hotel and you can order some food and get cleaned up." Bella frowned, glaring slightly even at her brother.

"Fine, but I swear if you go hunt whatever it is without my I'll never forgive you." Dean smiled.

"We'd never go and do that Hells Bells."

* * *

Bella had been laying on her bed when they came in arguing about something. "It's probably a skinwalker," Dean said as he shoved open the door. "Whatever it is it's corporeal and we can kill it."

"There's no way we can let Hailey go out there," Sam said shutting the door.

"Oh yeah?" What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"She won't stay," Bella said standing up from the bed. "That's her brother out there. It wouldn't stop her from going."

"So what do you think we need to do?" Dean asked her.

"I go and try to stop her and if I can't then we follow and make sure we get this someofabitch." Sam sighed looking irritated at her siblings.

"So what," he started. "Finding dad's not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?" Bella and Dean stop their talking and stared at their brother.

"What?"

"Nothing," Bella and Dean say together but they shared a look. Dean walks over to the duffel bag on the table and started to go outside. Bella and Sam followed close behind.

"We'll do as you said Bella, but if you can't stop them then you need to high tail it back to us so we can meet up with them." Slamming the trunk shut he turned back to his siblings. "You go at day break." He threw the duffel bag at Sam and walked back toward the room.

The next morning came by way to fast for Bella's liking but she shoved her body out of bed to get ready. A family needed her help today and she couldn't stay in bed and do nothing.

* * *

Jasper glanced around the school parking lot, searching for her scent. He barely even knew the girl but she was already driving him crazy. He knew that Alice was right, she was his mate. It was the only thing that made any sense, about why he felt so strong toward someone he barely even knew. It was the only way he could have an instant connection with someone.

"Alice she's been gone for two days already," Jasper said his voice sounding miserable.

"Nothing has changed Jasper, you two still get together. I still see her here, she's probably just ill."

"I just feel like something is wrong. I'm worried. She just got here why would she just leave."

* * *

Bella left as soon as she got dressed, grabbing the car keys from the table and bidding her brothers goodbye. "Take care of Baby alright, don't hurt her." She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"I would never hurt her." She left before Dean could change his mind, it wasn't very often that Bella got to drive the Impala. She loved this car just as much as her brother did. Pulling up to the house she could see Hailey and Ben packing the car up with their gear. Parking she slid out of the car and walked up to the girl and her brother. "Hey Hailey hold up."

Hailey stopped short to stare at Bella as she hurriedly walked toward her. "Ranger," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see if I can talk you out of going up there. It's not safe, you could get hurt." Hailey frowned her stare hardening.

"I told you I hired a guide to take us up to the camp site. We'll be safe."

"I really wouldn't go up there, you don't know what could have happened to your brother. There's bears up there, you could get hurt and then you wouldn't be any help to your brother."

"I don't mean to be rude but as I've said before that's my brother and I'm not just going to leave him up there. I'm going so don't try to stop me. If you want to be of any help or your worried so much about it then why don't you come." Bella frowned starting to back up as Hailey walked toward the driver side of the car.

"Maybe I will." Hailey eased her way out of the driveway not giving another glance toward Bella. Bella herself quickly turned on her feet dialing Deans phone, as she raced down the street in the Impala.

"Dean trouble I couldn't get Hailey to not go. I'm on my way so be ready."

"Got it," he said before hanging up. She could hear her brothers already grabbing the stuff before the phone went dead. She eased the car to a stop in front of her brothers and half expected Dean to tell her to get in the back but he didn't. She could tell he was in a rush and hadn't even thought twice about jumping in the passenger seat.

As they pulled up to the meeting place she could see Hailey and some guy talking as he unloaded his stuff. This she was sure was the guide. Dean pulled himself out of the car and Bella quickly followed walking up behind him and Sam. She didn't stop to talk to Hailey like he did and instead walked over to Ben who glanced around before taking a swig from a flask. Raising an eyebrow she walked up to him.

"You legal?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"You going to snitch on me?" he asked with a questioning gaze.

"Naw, where would the fun be in that." Ben glanced curiously at her and put his flask away in his jacket.

"You don't look like a ranger," Ben said eyeing her up and down.

"I get that a lot," she said smoothly. "I look younger than I am." Sam walked up behind them and patted her on the back.

"Come on we're leaving." Bella stuck close to Sam as they made their way through the woods. In truth she had never been this far into the woods before and even though she could take care of some kind of creature, but bears were a hold different thing. It kind of creeped her out but she shoved those feelings aside.

From up ahead she could hear Dean talking to the guy who's name she was sure was Roy. "Hey Sam are we sure it's a skin walker," she asked him in a low voice to make sure no one else could here.

"If it's not we're prepared for anything else," he whispered back just as low. "Wouldn't want to get caught out here without back up." She knew her brothers were thorough and this wasn't their first time but she worried. She was stuck in her own thoughts and didn't notice what was going on until she heard Dean's voice get loud.

"Whatcha doin Roy?" She glanced up to see her brother being held back by Roy.

"You should watch where you're sleeping... ranger," Roy said with criticism at the word ranger.

"It's a bear trap," Dean said glancing down at it. Bella shuddered at the word bear, there it was again, she was sure they would run into one. That's when she saw a change in Haileys attitude as she pushed past Dean and stood in front of him.

"You don't pack any provisions," she said angrily. "You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?" Bella stopped to watch as Dean sighed and stopped to talk to her.

"Bella and Sam are my brother and sister, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." Bella only stuck around to hear her accept the story before hurrying back toward Sam and Roy, who was saying that they were close.

"Well this is it," Roy said as we came into a clearing with a tent and fire pit.

"What coordinates do we have?" Sam asked looking at Roy. Roy glanced down at his GPS before talking.

"35-111." Bella glanced around listening to the silence and that's when she knew something was wrong, it was too silent.

"There's no crickets," she said bringing the attention to her brothers.

"Not a single one," Sam said.

"I'm going to take a look around," Roy said already heading off toward an opposite direction.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," Sam said.

"I'll stick close to him," Bella said reassuring him and Sam nodded.

"That's sweet... don't worry about me," he said. "No need to follow me."

"All right everybody stays together," Dean said staring everyone in the eyes. "Let's go." They searched the clearing to get closer and look at the camp site.

"Hailey, over here," Roy said and Bella quickly walked closer to him. Hailey froze at the site of the camp site, the torn and bloody tent made her blood run cold. "Looks like a grizzly." Hailey went crazy calling out to her brother and Bella jumped and grabbed her hand.

"You need to be quiet," she said.

"Tommy!"

"Please don't be so loud." Hailey spun around to face Bella her eyes hard.

"Why?"

"Whatever happened here, whatever did it, could still be here. We don't want to bring it back." She heard her brother call for Dean and knew that they found something but Bella was already putting the pieces together and knew that this was not a skin walker. Bella watched as Hailey picked up the bloody phone and only assumed that it was Tommy's. She began searching the surrounding area some more trying to get a clue as to what they were hunting. That's when she heard the voice yelling, it was male's but right away she knew that wasn't Tommy. If he could scream for help now, why not try to get in contact sooner.

Hailey took off running toward the voice and groaning Bella being the closest took off after her, hoping she could stop the girl before she got to far.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here didn't it?" Hailey asked in desperation. She could hear Sam yelling from behind them about how everyone just needed to go back to camp. Bella's hand gripped Hailey's arm as she pulled he away from the hot zone. She dragged the other girl back to the torn up campsite to find out that their supplies had been taken. Bella stopped to let her thoughts catch up with what she was trying to remember. She blocked out what the others were saying, trying to figure out what they were dealing with.

Muttering under her breath she started to list off the things about the creature she noticed, "It's smart, cutting us off so we can't call for help, what is it, what am I not remembering." Then it hit her, she walked over to her brothers and dragged them away from the other three. "I know what it is." They looked at her confused. "It's a wendigo." Her brothers had allowed Bella to hold onto they're fathers journal as she asked too so that she could study it. She wanted to know all of the creatures by just seeing the signs. Opening the book she flipped it to the page that showed the wendigo.

Dean gave her a doubting look as he shook his head. "Come on Hells Bells, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Sam gave Bella an appraising look, he noticed the signs too, and that was when he realized that his little sis was no longer the little kid he left behind but she had grown up.

"I think she's right Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Dean sighed and took out his pistol.

"Great, then this is useless." Bella shoved the journal back into her bag and zipped it back up.

"We need to get these people back to safety," Bella said. "Then we can get rid of this Wendigo."

Bella followed Sam and Dean back toward where Hailey and they were. "All right listen up, time to go," Sam demanded his voice hard and down to business. "Things have gotten more... complicated." Hailey looked pissed as she demanded why they had to leave.

"Kid don't worry, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it," Roy said while motioning toward his gun.

"It's not me I'm worried about, if you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad," Sam said to him. "We have to leave now." Roy sent Sam an annoyed expression and clearly thought that he was wasting his time.

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy began reciting out in a huff.

"Relax," Dean said.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright?" Bella stepped in trying to diffuse the moment.

"We're just trying to protect you," she said. "It's not safe out here."

"You protect me?" Roy said with a laugh. "You're just a girl how are you suppose to protect me?" Bella sent him a frown not at all happy with what he had just said, knowing that she could probably kick his ass if needed. Dean held out a hand and shook his head saying just let it be. She bristled though and couldn't just leave it alone like her brother wanted so the next words slipped out of her mouth.

"Oh yeah," she said with a sneer. "It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here. I'm your best bet at staying alive, so you better follow this girl." Roy just began laughing in her face not realizing how true her words were.

"You know you're crazy right?" he said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah?" Sam said. "This girl is telling the truth you have no chance without us. You ever hunt a win-" Sam couldn't finish his sentence as Roy had gotten angry and pushed him mid-sentence. Hailey yelled out and Bella had to fight her instincts in shoving the bigger man back, pissed by the fact that he had shoved her brother. She didn't need to however since Dean had intervened.

"Chill out," Dean said getting in the middle of them.

"Stop; stop it, everybody just stop," Hailey yelled from the sidelines. "Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him." Dean sighed glancing up at the skies and Bella followed his lead noticing how late it was getting.

"It's getting late," he said. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves. How?" It didn't take long before they had made a small campsite with a fire going. Dean had gotten the help of his sister and brother to start drawing protection circles in the dirt around the site. Dean explained once again from his spot what the symbols meant and what they did. From across the fire Roy laughed pissing off Bella.

"No one likes a skeptic Roy," she said throwing him a glare from her spot as she finished her signs. Bella walked over to where Ben was sitting in the dark away from everyone else, he was once again she noticed taking a sip from a flask, however this one was different from the one she saw earlier in the day. She sat next to him and pointed lazily at the flask.

"So that's a different one." He glanced down at it nodding slightly before taking another swig.

"Yeah it's different," he confirmed not even looking at her. "Want to try some?" He held the flask out to her, lifting his head only a fraction so that he could see her reaction.

"I probably shouldn't, gotta make sure you guys are protected." He made a soft humming noise in the back of his throat.

"You guys are hell bent on thinking that this is a- what did you call it- wendego." Bella nodded knowing that he probably thought they were crazy. He shook his head and took another swig. "You think my brother has a chance?"

"He might if we can find him in time." After that Ben went quiet. Bella noticing that he no longer wanted to talk, stood up, and walked over to her brothers. She could hear them talking in hushed voices but it sounded a little heated. As she got closer she could tell that they were talking about their dad.

"Why are we still here?" Sam asked but she knew that she had come in the middle of something. Dean reached into her bag not even asking for her permission, as he yanked the journal out, making her stumble.

"This is why," Dean said holding up the journal for Sam to see. "This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off-." Bella couldn't help herself here she interrupted her brother.

"You know Sammy, saving people, hunting things," she began with a grin on her face. "The family business." Sam gave her a look and turned back to Dean. She growled under her breath as her brothers seemed to ignore her as they went back to their conversation. She hated when they did this, annoyed her more than anything. This was her dad too, he had left her too, and she's on this Easter egg hunt just like them. Hell she understand where Sam and Dean were both coming from. The only thing that helped her through all of the crazy fucked up things were helping out families and people, keeping them alive.

"Help me! Please! Help!" Bella spun around glancing into the trees trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Giving up since all that she could see were trees and the voice echoed, Bella ran across to Ben and Hailey. She would protect them if something tried running at them.

"Just stay in the magic circle," Dean said. "He's trying to draw us out."

"Help! Help me!" Roy looked shook up as he listened to it yell out in panic.

"Ok that's no grizzly," he said holding his gun tight. Hailey grabbed onto her brother holding him close as Bella moved closer to them.

"It's ok, you'll be all right I promise." It screamed again this time louder and in pain.

"It's here," Sam said in a low voice that carried across the circle. Roy all trigger happy began shooting at the wendigo and then yelling in victory as he hit it.

"Roy, no!" Dean yelled out. "Roy!" He turned to Hailey, Ben, and Bella. "Don't move, Bella protect them." He and Sam ran after Roy leaving Bella by herself with the two others worrying after them. Bella stood tense in front of the siblings, ready to attack at in moment to protect them. Each second that ticked by made her skin crawl, wishing that her brothers would come back so that she would know that they were ok. It took twenty minutes but they finally came trudging back with no Roy in site. Bella opened her mouth but they just shook their heads and she knew what had happened.

Nodding she turned around announcing that maybe Hailey and Ben should get some sleep while they took watch. Reluctantly they had agreed but she knew that it was going to be a rough night. Bella had even been talked into falling asleep but she kept close to her brothers, laying close to Dean as she fell asleep. The morning light was what woke her up and voices.

"I don't... I mean these type of things they aren't supposed to be real," Hailey said as Bella stretched and stood up. It hadn't taken long before they all agreed that they wanted to hunt this thing. Dean and Sam informed Hailey and Ben what Wendigos were and how they were made while Bella stood off from them just listening. She knew all of this, and didn't feel like getting involved into telling history. He informed them about how their brother could still be alive, how they needed to follow it back to its lair, and then stop it.

"And then how do we stop it?" Hailey said.

"Well guns are useless so are knives, basically we gotta torch the sucker," Dean said pulling out a can of lighter fluid. A few minutes later they were ready to start hiking and tracking. As they moved through the woods Bella took up the rear as her brothers took the front following the claw marks and blood trial. Her job was to make sure they wouldn't get attacked from behind. Bella glanced closer at the markings and realized that she had seen way to many of these. It was too close together, it didn't make any sense, was this a trap?

"Dean," she called from behind them.

"What is is?" she could clearly hear that he didn't like the fact that she was speaking loudly. She glanced around more at the trees with their broken branches and bloody marks all over them.

"These claw marks, should they be as clear?" she asked him. "They look to distinct almost like it was leading us here." As soon as the words left her mouth the Wendigo growled deep and loud. Everybody went on guard and Bella began to curse herself for not noticing sooner. Next thing she knew Hailey was screaming and then there was a thud. Glancing over her shoulder she could see Roys body on the ground. Dean starts screaming to run and to get out of there and Bella agreed grabbing Ben and running with him. Ben fell dragging Bella along with him causing them to get separated from Sam, Dean, and Hailey.

Jumping to her feet Bella dragging Ben to his feet. "Come on Ben, we've got to get out of here." She pulled out her knife knowing that it wouldn't do any good but it was all that she had. She'd protect them or go down trying. In the distance she can hear Hailey screaming and Ben tenses at her side.

"Hailey?!" he yelled.

"Come on we got to go," Bella yelled. "She's with Dean she'll be fine." They ran a little ways in the direction of the scream only to find the white scarf that Hailey had been wearing. Now it was Bella's turn to freak out. "Dean!?" Ben grabbed her hand pulling her around to face him.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Her heart thundered in her chest as she tried to figure what she had to do.

"He pissed it off by shooting at it." As she was trying to wrack her brain Ben pointed at a blue dot on the ground.

"What's that?" She walked over and bent down to get a closer look at it.

"M&amp;M"s," she laughed recognizing it as what Dean had been eating earlier. "It's better than bread crumbs, come on let's follow it. God I love you Dean." As they followed the different colored dots it didn't take long for them to run into Sam who had also noticed them.

"Sam!" Bella yelled running over to him and hugging him. He gripped her back in a tight hug before letting her go.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded and Sam motioned for them to follow him. It didn't take them long before they came across a tunnel with all kinds of warning signs and keep out. They heard the low growl of the wendigo and Sam motioned for them to follow him. Bella spotted the Wendigo coming down the tunnel and Sam shoved Ben against the wall as she covered his mouth from making a noise. The creature passed and they crept by going straight trying to find any signs of their loved ones.

The floor boards creaked from underneath them and in an instant she watched as Sam and Ben fell through the floor. Bells was able to jump back and avoid from falling along with them but in the process landed on her foot the wrong way and it twisted. She groaned out in pain and tried to get up but only fell back down.

"Bella are you ok?" Sam called from where he landed.

"No!" she responded. "I think I twisted my ankle."

"Stay there, we found Dean and Hailey, we'll come for you in a second." Bella hissed out in pain wishing that he would hurry up, not wanting to be here when the wendigo came back. She would be a sitting duck here all by herself and she knew she was defenseless. Fear and worry spiked through her body and for some reason she wished she was back in Forks. There her brothers were safe and so was she. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar shuffle of feet as her brothers and the others slowly made their way to her. Dean ran to her side easily pulling her to her feet and holding her tight to his side.

"You ok Hells Bells?" he asked gripping her tight. "Let's get you out of here alright." They hadn't even taken two steps when the growl of the wendigo was heard once again. "Looks like someone's home for supper." Bella would have laughed it she wasn't in pain or a sitting duck.

"We'll never outrun it," Hailey yelped.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Dean said glancing at Bella and Sam.

"Yeah I think so," Sam said as Dean passed her to him.

"All right listen to me," Dean said. "Stay with Sam, he's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked him. Bella watched as Dean just winks at her and starts walking away from them.

"Chow time freaking bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on baby, I'm feeling good." Bella could still hear him yelling but he was to far away to make out what exactly. Sam pulled her along telling them to stay close. Bella had most of her weight on him and knew that if it came to them being attacked there really wasn't a lot they could do about it. She could hear the Wendigo growl by them, but Sam was weighed down by Bella and couldn't run.

"Get behind me," Sam demanded the siblings as he held tighter to Bella with a lighter in the other hand. The Wendigo walked toward them letting out loud roars.

"Ben," Bella whispered. "Do you still have your flask?" Ben nodded not understanding what she was getting at but the Wendigo was getting closer and there was no time to explain. "Give it to me." Confused Ben handed her the flask and she twisted the cap off dumping it in a line in front of them. Dropping the flask she took the lighter from Sam and dropped it causing a small line of fire to spring up between them. It wasn't much but it was enough to cause the creature to stop and shriek. Coming up from behind them Dean appeared raising his flare gun and shooting in in the stomach.

"Not bad huh," Dean said cockily. Bella sagged in Sams arms feeling relief that the wendigo was gone. "Come on we need to get these two back to the cars." Sam and Dean traded off carrying Bella on the way back while Tommy was held up by his own siblings.

* * *

They had eventually made it back to the rangers station where Bella had been checked out and her ankle taken care of. Tommy was being loaded up into an ambulance while Ben was being interviewed by a policeman. She sat on the hood of the Impala as her brothers said goodbye to Hailey.

"I hope you find your father," she heard Hailey say. Bella hoped she did too and she nodded at Ben and Hailey as they left.

"Man I hate camping," Dean said shaking his head and helping Bella off of the car.

"Me too," Sam said.

"Me three," she said grinning at them.

"Sam, Bella, you know we're gonna find dad, right?" Bella nodded feeling confident in the fact that they would eventually.

"Yeah I know... but in the mean time.. I'm driving," Sam said with a grin. Bella hobbles over to the passenger side.

"Hey if he gets to drive then I get shot gun!" Dean snorted shaking his head as he tosses the keys over to Sam.

"Short stuff you get the back seat." He lightly shoves her away from the door and toward the back door. Huffing Bella takes the hint and slides into the familiar seat. Laughing Sam starts the car and drives off.

"It's Wednesday yah know," Bella said. "Can I go back to school tomorrow?" Sam and Dean shared a look.

"If your ankle is feeling up to it then you can go back Friday," Sam said. "How about that kid?" Rolling her eyes she nodded.

"But if it get's to hurting to bad then you call and we come and pick you up," Dean added playing the protective big brother. Dean had always been that way toward her. For whatever reason she couldn't wait to get back to school Friday.

**So guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. To be honest I've been busy moving and trying to settle in and I didn't realize how much time has gone by. So I'm really sorry! I'll try to keep on top of it and update weekly**


	4. Help

**Alright guys! So I have a quick question before I put up the next chapter, which will be here really soon, I promise. Does anyone have a problem with Bella taking Sam's role in the story? She is the youngest so Yellow eyes would naturally come after her instead of Sam. I would still have him have some of his parts later on in the story, but I think that the yellow eyes story line should go to Bella.**

**And should I keep Lucifer vessel to Sam? Thanks so much for helping me if you decide too. It would make it so much easier for me so I didn't feel conflicted about how I want to write this :)**

**I'm almost done with the next chapter so watch for it within the next day or so**


	5. Dinner with the Cullens

**Chapter Four**

**Dinner with the Cullens**

Friday morning Bella woke well rested, her ankle no longer gave under her weight but she still walked with a slight limp. Sam had agreed that she was well enough to attend and no longer thought she should stay home. If anything he was happy to see that his sister had an interest in going to school at all. Bella knew that there was a pull to the school that she couldn't explain, she just felt like there was something important there.

"Bells," Sam called out as she and Dean were about to leave. "I looked up that family you wanted me too, their clean, lived in Alaska before moving here, there's even an adoption record for a couple years ago. There's nothing strange that went on in the town before moving here either, no deaths. Maybe they just truly are different, and prefer to be alone." Bella couldn't help but feel like that wasn't it, however she didn't say anything. If her brother was so sure there wasn't anything Supernatural about them, then she would just have to believe that. Too bad for her that nagging feeling kept telling her something else entirely.

The closer she got to the school the less the pain in her chest was. She had an instance desire to see a familiar set of golden eyes, and she knew if she allowed herself to keep thinking she would imagine the honey blonde hair that went with it. Shaking her head she closed her apple green eyes and took a deep breath willing for her thoughts to clear. Dean pulled in the school parking lot coming to a halt in front of the doors

"I'll be here at three when school get's out," Dean said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Remember be safe out there, anything strange at all, call." Bella rolled her eyes, smiling at her older brother.

"You make High School sound like something dangerous." Dean gave her a serious look.

"It can be, you know that bells." Nodding she grabbed her bag and began to slide out of the car.

"Bye, Deanie, see you after school, love yah!"

"Love you too Hells bells." She watched as he gunned it out of the parking lot, leaving her alone with the masses of high school students. Turning around she was bombarded by Jessica and Lauren, poplar girls, from what she understood, and bitches, from her own standards.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Jessica asked her eyes still staring off where the car disappeared.

"He looked to old for you," Lauren said all eyes also in that direction. "Now, if he wanted someone experienced, I could give him a go." Bella wrinkled her nose up in disgust not believing what they were saying to her.

"What a hottie," Jessica said while fanning herself, before her eyes settled on Bella. "You're not good enough for him."

"I can't believe you live with your boyfriend." Disgust still shown clearly in her face at the thought of Dean being her boyfriend.

"That's my brother," Bella said sneering at them. "You people are sick. Stay away from me and him." She then shoved past the two girls and made a beeline toward her first class just wanting out of there. However her body had other ideas and deterred away from her first class and toward the Cullens. She hadn't even realized where she was going when Alice, the girl she recognized as the pixie looking one, called out her name.

"Bella!" she said capturing her attention from whatever had taken over her. Bella realized that she was only a couple feet away from them, and the way she was heading she knew it was toward them. Confused she plastered on a smile and beamed it at Alice.

"Oh, hello, Alice," she said in a polite tone. She slowly made her way over to the girl not wanting to seem rude or like she was avoiding them. When in reality she wanted nothing but to be away from them and the feelings of electricity, and attraction, that just made her confused, when she looked at Jasper.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class together," she asked in a bell like voice that made Bella not want to say no. The Cullens had such a weird affect over her. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before, it was strange.

"Sure, I would like that." Alice twirled around in excitement, gave Edward a kiss goodbye and danced over to Bella to take her arm.

"You should come over to our house after school and work on homework together," Alice said as she pulled her away from her family. Bella didn't miss the look of pure anger on Rose's face, as they walked away.

"Oh, I don't know, Alice," Bella began, not knowing if she wanted to piss off one of the people she wasn't sure about. "My brothers are really particular about who I'm hanging out with, they like to know the people before."

"I can come over after school then and they can meet me. I'm sure they will be fine with it." Alice was more than sure, as she had seen it just a moment before in her vision. Bella's brothers would love Alice, and would have no problem with her taking their sister away. Bella couldn't come up with anything to stop Alice from coming over so just let it drop, hoping that Dean wouldn't let her, but knowing they would probably make her. Both of them wishing for her to have a normal life, at least for a little while.

The rest of the day flew by and she was even able to keep herself from completely losing it around Jasper during her last our of History.

Alice stopped her outside the classroom. "I'll come by your house after catching a snack at home, and telling my parents your coming by." Bella gazed at her.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself there Alice," Bella said laughing.

"I know they won't have a problem with it," she said. "People love me." This Bella knew she couldn't disagree with. She had been spending time with the girl all day and gradually she began to start to like her. Alice was just someone you can't help but to like.

"Then I will see you at my house after a while," Bella said shaking her head and turning around. "Then we'll see who is right."

**~3~**

"I can't believe you have invited her over," Rosa growled out on the way home. "This is dangerous, Alice." Alice stared ahead in the front seat, her hand wrapped around Edwards in a loving embrace.

"Oh, Rose, stop being a spoil sport. Everything will be fine, I've seen it."

"You've seen blurry images, you have no hard evidence that everything will be alright."

"I don't see any of us leaving, or killing her."

"That makes it fine then!" Alice turned around in her seat to look back at her sibling.

"Rose, this is for Jasper, so that he can get to know his mate a little bit better, and stop the pain we all know he is feeling right now. He can't be away from her, you know that. Not without physical pain until they both recognize each other as Mates." Rose settled back in her seat then, glancing over at her supposedly twin. Her anger slowly disappeared knowing that he was probably in immense pain. She didn't have to like that the human was coming over, but she would keep that to herself at the time being, and then if needed, be the one to destroy the danger.

Edward stiffened at Rose's train of thought but said nothing of it, hoping that Alice was right and Rose wouldn't need to do that.

"Esme is going to love having her over," Alice said smugly as she turned back around, seeing the evening for herself in a vision.

~3~

Bella rode quietly in the passenger seat on the way back home, knowing she would have to say something to Dean about Alice Cullen. It could wait however until they got home so she could say it in front of both Sam and Dean.

As they pulled up into the driveway she gripped her bag tighter, not knowing whether or not she wanted her brother's to say no. Bella felt the intense need to be close to Jasper, she felt a bubble of air form in her chest, growing bigger until it became uncomfortable, and she wanted to crawl way out of that feeling.

"Dean I need you and Sam together, there's something I need to tell you," Bella said as she entered the house.

"Did something happen?" Dean asked going into full hunter mode. Sighing she hung up her bag and jacket, walking toward the living room where Sam was.

"No, it's nothing bad, I think," she said plopping down next to Sam on the couch. "Alice Cullen is coming over to ask if I can go to her place tonight." Sam closed his laptop, eyes wide in confusion.

"The same Alice Cullen that you thought was Supernatural." Bella nodded leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah, but you said yourself there was nothing strange."She didn't know why she was helping the pixie, she didn't even want to go to there house, but for whatever reason she found herself helping persuade them to let her.

"When is this girl suppose to get here?" Sam asked glancing down at his watch. Bella shrugged not having an idea about how long it would take Alice to get here, she wasn't even sure where she lived. Just as she was about to answer, there was a soft knock at the door. There was no doubt that it about who it was. Dean raised an eyebrow and headed to go answer the door. He was curious to see what made his sister think that this girl was not normal. Opening the door he knew at once what brought on Bella's questioning about the family.

If the rest of the family looked like this girl did he would have questioned it as well. She was extremely beautiful and when he invited her inside saw how graceful she was. Her eyes were golden an odd color of a human but not completely unnatural he guessed. It it hadn't been for Sam searching them he would have thought the same as Bella but for now gave the girl a watchful eye but that was it.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," her voice was like wind chimes, musical, something that threw Dean for a loop and only more cautious.

"I'm Dean, Bella's older brother. This is our other brother Sam." Sam stood from his seat and walked over offering Alice his hand.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Sam said with a warm smile.

"I was wondering if it would be alright for Bella to come over to my house to do homework?" Alice said in a charming voice. "She mentioned how you were protective and didn't want her going places without knowing the people first. I can have my mom call if you would like. She can't wait to meet Bella." Sam and Dean glanced at one another. They did want her to have friends, and be a normal eighteen year old girl.

"Actually I would love to talk to your mom first," Dean said. "Like Bella said we're super protective of her and all." Alice smiled at them, a vision had come to her and she already knew what was going to happen.

"No problem, here use my cell phone." She handed over the tiny phone, already with Esme's number on the screen. Dean nodded and took it into the other room to talk to the woman alone.

"Hello, is this Esme," Dean asked in the most charming voice he had.

"Yes, who is this?" Esme was surprised to find that it was a male's voice on the other end of the call and not Alice's.

"This is Bella's brother, I just wanted to call about her coming over. You see my brother and I are very protective of our Bells so we would like to know the people before she goes over to their houses without us."

"I completely understand, and if you would like I would love it if you all came over tonight so we could get to know one another, and you would feel more comfortable allowing Bella over in the future." She knew not everyone would be happy with this last minute decision but she couldn't let Jasper be hurt by never seeing his mate. She would make one hell of a dinner and everyone would eat it and pretend to be human for Jasper.

Dean thought it over a second, he knew this would be the best way to see if they were dangerous, or if he was just paranoid. "That sounds lovely, what time would you like us over."

"Let's see, would six work?"

"That's great, see you then." Dean pressed end on the call and walked back to the living room where everyone was waiting patiently.

"So, am I going?" Bella asked and for some reason wished she was.

"As it happens, Mrs. Cullen invited us over for dinner tonight. I've accepted." Sam and Bella raised their eyebrows at this, both knowing that this wasn't Dean's style.

"You said yes," Bella asked sounding shocked. Dean smiled happily.

"I just hope there's going to be pie." Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes going back to sit down at his laptop.

"Typical," he muttered under his breath. Alice smiled and glided over to Bella.

"Would it be alright if I headed home to help Esme with dinner? I could come back and show you guys to the house before six." They all agreed that would be fine and Alice left, happier than when she had arrived. It wasn't what she had originally planned but this had such a better outcome then the last. Alice knew that Esme would need help defending her decision as she was sure Rose was throwing an uproar at what was going to happen but she wondered who else would be against it?

Jasper would surely be torn, as she knew he wanted to be around Bella, but would be worried about his blood lust around three humans in such close corders. The others would take it well, but all would be worried about actually eating in front of them. None of them enjoyed it, as it tasted like dirt, but it was horrible coming back up later. They would have to play the roles as humans well.

**~3~**

"I can't believe you invited them all to dinner!" Rose exclaimed as Alice sauntered into the house. "It's bad enough she was coming over to do homework tonight, but now all of them are here." Carlisle sent a stern look to Rose and wrapped his arm around Esme's waist.

"Now, Rose, Esme was just doing what she could to get Bella over here tonight. You will respect her decision and will behave when they get here. We must all be extra cautious tonight."

"I refuse to act differently in my own home."

"You will do as told Rose." She huffed angrily. Her loyalty was to her family and if this was what they wanted then she would prepare for the worst. Finally nodding she took off to her room, dreading for tonight.

Esme drifted off to the kitchen, not sure what she would make for dinner tonight. The only things she knew how to make was from her time of being human but there wasn't much that she could remember. The only thing else she had was the cooking channel, and wondered if there was anything good on that she could make from that.

Alice danced into the kitchen, pulling along Edward, with a giddy look on her face. "You should also make pie for dessert, Esme, the older brother would love you for it."

"I'll see what I can do, Alice," Esme said as she pulled out a cook book from one of the cabinets. She only had it to look normal and figured it was time to put her cooking skills to the test. "This is all so exciting, I haven't cooked in so long. I can't wait to see what they think of it." No longer paying attention to her two children she set to work on the food, hoping it all came out right.

**~3~**

It was a quarter to six when Alice arrived back at the Winchester residence. Bella felt weird as they drove up the long driveway to the Cullen home. Dean was on edge but said nothing as Sam was excited to meet his little sisters first actual friends. Finally one of them was having a normal experience. They would be eating real food for once and not something that was take out, or fast food.

Alice pulled over in front of the huge white house, and Dean followed her lead. Bella glanced out the window and was in awe at how open the house was. There were windows that covered most of the house, from what she could tell when they were entering and had caught a glimpse at the back.

Quickly Bella slid from the car, being pulled inside by some kind of force. Esme lit up when she glanced at the young girl, knowing instantly by the look on Jaspers face that this was Bella. "You must be Bella," Esme gushed as she stepped forward to take the girl into a hug. "I've heard so much about you. My children have said so many good things."

"Esme, dear," Carlisle smiled pulling back his wife. "What my wife is saying is, we are very happy to meet you." Bella smiled, having wondered why Mrs. Cullen felt so cold when she hugged her. Then she noticed that Alice's parents had the same eye color as the rest of them. She was even sure that if she touched any of the others they would be just as cold.

"I made Broccoli and cheddar soup, it's cold outside I thought it would be nice to eat. Then for dessert I made a apple pie that I hope you will enjoy, I haven't made many." Bella could feel the nervousness roll off of Esme, and she wondered how anyone that could be nervous could be bad. Or as nice as this woman seemed to be. Her eyes drifted over toward Jasper who was standing back away from everyone else. Not being able to help it she drifted over to him.

He glanced over at her in surprise, smiling lightly. "Hello ma'am." His Texan accent shown brightly and made Bella smile.

"Hello, Jasper."

"Come, the food is done and the table has been set," Esme announced ushering everyone into the dining room. Apparently Bella had missed her brothers introducing themselves. Dean's eyes had lit up at the mention of pie and since then, that was all on his mind. Bella followed everyone in walking along with Jasper, and sat down next to him. She wanted to sit somewhere else but her body automatically went there, something inside her urging her, pushing her.

It felt nice sitting with Jasper, Bella thought. Being close to him, she could nearly touch him, all she had to do was reach over if she wanted too. However she just gripped her spoon tighter and kept eating her soup.

"This is delicious Mrs. Cullen," Sam announced after a few short moments of silence. Dean was too busy chowing down to really say anything and Bella noticed how everyone else ate really slowly, almost like they really didn't want too. Jasper always hesitated right before he put the spoon into his mouth, a look of disgust always covering his features. He was having a hard time ignoring the feelings from his family, it made it harder to pretend to like what he was eating, and even force the stuff down his throat.

Bella leaned over and whispered to him, "Jasper, are you ok?" Setting down his spoon he gave her a tight smile, trying to ignore the feelings from everyone else for his mate.

"I'm fine, Bella," Jasper said in a soft quiet voice. "Just feeling a little under the weather all of a sudden." Bella glanced at him, worry in her eyes. Not being able to keep herself from doing it she reached over and touched his hand in comfort. Jasper felt a rush of love and wanting to lean over and kiss her but forced himself to stop. It wasn't the time for that and it was too soon. Bella felt confused as to why she touched him but it didn't stop her from liking it, or the tingling feeling that she got.

"Who's ready for dessert," Esme asked, having smiled at the interaction between Bella and Jasper.

"I love me some pie," Dean said eagerly. Esme brought it in placing a piece on everyone's plate. "This smells delicious."

"Well dig in." Dean didn't have to be told twice before he began eating.

"This is delicious Mrs. Cullen," Dean said, humming in happiness. Bella forced herself to eat the pie, it was delicious, but her mind was soley on Jasper. It was driving her crazy, she had never thought of a person this much before. The longer she knew it the more she wanted to be around him. Everyone finished up, though Bella noticed the Cullens hadn't ate all of their pie, blaming it on the fact that they were so full.

Dean and Sam stood up motioning for Bella to do the same. "Mrs. Cullen that was amazing," Sam said smiling nicely at her. "Thank you all for inviting us."

"Bella is allowed over here anytime," Dean said. "If you don't mind we've got to be going now, it's getting late."

"It was lovely meeting you all," Esme said. "Bella I hope to see you over here again soon."

"I look forward to it," Bella said. Rose frowned, not liking that the human would be over here more often. She hated being forced to pretend. Angry once again she stomped up the stairs and into her room. Bella watched her leave wondering why her coming over affected the blonde so much. Dean and Sam said their goodbyes telling Bella to follow them. Bella, not being able to just leave without saying something to Jasper told them she'd be right out and then walked over to him.

"I'll see you at school Jasper," she said, loving the sound of his name coming from her voice.

Jasper's eyes softened at her words, his need to touch her intensified. "I'll see you then Bella." She couldn't help it, the need to touch him was too much for her. Without thinking she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. She breathed in his scent and her body relaxed. Bella felt at peace in his arms and had to force herself from his grip. Jasper almost began to purr at the feeling of her in his arms, it was the most wonderful feeling.

He couldn't get enough of her, and almost growled when she pulled away from him. Forcing himself he let her go, allowing her to leave the house and away from him. Lonliness settled over him and he settled into depression until he could see her once again.


	6. Feelings

**Chapter Five**

**Feelings**

If Bella was being honest with herself this thing she felt for Jasper freaked her out. She never got close to someone other than her family, so wanting to be around a person that she had just met wasn't exactly normal for her. It pushed her to think that there really was something wrong and different about the Cullens, and she was determined to figure out what that was.

That night she sat down and made a list of everything she had noticed was different about them, their eyes to the way they acted. When she was around him she had no control of her reactions, it was like her body had a different mind of its own. Just one look from him woke a feeling of adoration, and warmth that had only ever been opened by her family. Her chest squeezed painfully causing her to gasp out in pain and clutch at it tightly. It was sharp, deep, and left her without any air. She gasped pulling herself to her feet reaching out for the door but as soon as it came, the pain was gone.

Shock flooded her veins but she stopped trying to leave her bedroom. This wasn't normal, she knew that, but felt no desire to run and tell her brothers. She didn't want them worrying over her for something that only lasted a few seconds.

It had been three weeks since the dinner with the Cullens, the pains she felt came and went, strangely going away only when she was at school. She had slowly gotten closer to the Cullen family, only going over a few times a week to do homework with them. You could say they were friends of sorts, strange friends, ones she knew had to be keeping a secret, but so was she. How could she judge them for doing something that her own family was doing. Whatever it was, Bella knew that they were good people, and that's all that mattered to her. Smiling she ran downstairs to where her brothers were watching TV.

This wasn't something that they had really done in the past, when they were on the road it was spent solving cases, and sleeping. Never left any time for something time wasting as television. "Hello Hells Bells," Dean greeted her as she plopped down between him and Sam on the sofa.

"Morning," she greeted back, it was the first time in her life that she was able to wake up when she felt like it. No need to wake up at the crack of dawn, or only get four hours of sleep before something made them stay awake.

"Any plans for the day?" Sam asked turning to her in interest. These last couple of weeks had made Sam happy, seeing his sister hang out with her friends, and go to school. The image was only ever ruined when they found a case, but there hadn't been one in a while. Bella shrugged, she had been invited over by Alice earlier this morning while she was sleeping but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"Alice invited me over, I guess I might go over there later today." Sam nodded with a satisfied expression on his face. Dean frowned, he was happy that she was making friends with this family, but he didn't like the looks that the boy Jasper gave her. "What are you guys going to do?" She smirked as she leaned back in the couch, throwing her feet into Sams lap, and using Dean as a back rest.

Dean grumbled at her, shoving her but not being able to get her to move off of him. "We're going to look and see if there's any cases around here. I'm starting to get antsy." They hadn't had a case in so long that Dean was beginning to get aggravated being stuck in one place. Never in his life had he ever felt this trapped, it was something a good hunt could fix. Bella nodded sending him a small look.

"Well if you guys find anything call me and I'll come straight home," she said standing up and deciding to get dressed into her day clothes.

"We won't leave without you," Sam said rolling his eyes. "Though missing so many school days really isn't good." Panic flooded Bella as she thought that Sam might start making her stay home when they went on hunts. The only calming thought was that Dean would never leave without her, or at least she thought he never would. Pulling herself to her feet she walked back up to her room, pulling out a long sleeved black shirt with a dream catcher on front, white ripped up skinny jeans, red boots, and grabbed a red fedora. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to Alice letting her know she was on her way.

Slipping down the stairs she stepped in front of Dean hoping she can talk him into letting her borrow Baby, so that he didn't have to chaperoned her. Sure she could have asked Alice to come get her, but if there was a chance that she could drive Baby, then she was going to take it.

"Dean," Bella said flashing him her best puppy dog look. He raised his eyebrows wondering what she wanted bad enough that she had to use that look.

"What do you want Bells?" he asked his voice stern but she could tell he would cave. He never could refuse her puppy dog look.

"Can I please take Baby?" she asked, not faltering the look once. "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise." His lips pressed into a thin line, he hated when she used it.

"If you mess up my car I swear you won't be going on a hunt for six months," he said using the one thing against her that she loved the most. "I'm being serious Hells Bells, one scratch and that's it." She nodded determinedly. There was nothing that she would do to this car, it was her past, and her future and she loved it. It held her life memories in it, everything important that happened to her happened in this car.

Dashing to the kitchen she grabbed the Impala's keys before Dean could change his mind and with a quick yell of goodbye she left.

She pulled into the Cullens driveway only ten minutes afterwards. Their house laid way back into the trees, causing her to drive a whole three more minutes before actually seeing the house. Her heart sped up the closer she got, her instincts still were on high alert every time she came around them, but she couldn't help but feel that she could trust them. Alice normally met her at the door, always seeming to know when she pulled up, but not today. It was a little strange, though also a little relieving. It helped her believe that they were normal, and not something that in the end they would have to choose, should live or die.

I chest hurt at the thought of killing the Cullens, or more importantly the honey haired god. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel at that thought, she had been doing so good in not thinking of her attraction for the guy. She couldn't like him, even if he was human she'd never be able to be with him because of it, and if he wasn't, well that just led down the same road. Taking in a deep breath she slid from the car and walked up to the door knocking. Alice wasn't the one to answer the door this time, Edward was. Out of all the family Edward was one of the ones that she spent the most time around, however he made her nervous. He always seemed to know what you were thinking, or at least what his family was thinking.

"Hello, Edward," she said giving him a small smile as she slipped into the house.

"Bella," he said with a smile, ushering her inside and toward the living room. "Alice had to leave for a few but she'll be back. It's only my brother Jasper and I."

Edward smirked at how her heart beat sped up, it was Alice's plan for everyone to be gone when Bella arrived. She was trying to play matchmaker and speed along the thing between Jasper and the girl. However Jasper didn't feel comfortable enough being completely alone with her, and Edward was asked to stay behind. He couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, it wasn't empty, but was more like a bad connection. All he heard was static.

"Oh," Bella said feeling nervous but oddly excited about being almost alone with Jasper. "I thought she said she'd be here. Should I maybe come back later?" Edward shook his head and nodded toward the couch.

"She shouldn't be gone too much longer," he said with a laugh, trying to put the girl at ease. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." Jasper could hear everything that was going on in the other room, he knew that he should go in there. This was for him after all, to get closer to his soul mate. However he was nervous, he always felt uneasy around her, fearing that she could see right through him, and wouldn't accept him for who he was. Sighing he stepped into the room, glancing over at the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Her apple green eyes sparkled in the light, but they were clouded, it was obvious that she felt uncomfortable in Edward and his presence. He didn't need his powers to tell him that, but even though she felt nervous there was still a hint of lust underneath, and it made him smirk.

Bella frowned as she glanced up as Jasper entered the room. She was super aware of him, aware of the fact that she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. She loved how his honey blonde hair curled, how his eyes were like melted gold, that glanced into her soul. Everything drew her in, she could feel the need to touch him deep in her bones, and she had to physically hold her arm down to keep herself from reaching out.

"Bella," Jasper said his smile brightening at the emotions he was feeling from her. "It's lovely to have you here darlin'." Her breath hitched at how his accent caressed her, how he called her darlin', she wanted to hear her name leave his lips again, over and over. Her feelings for him was getting quite out of hand, she knew that. It didn't help she saw him almost on a daily bases, whether it was at school, or in his own home.

"Hello Jasper," she forced from her lips, her own words cracking around the hello, but sounding so sweet when his name was said. He took the seat next to her on the couch, making sure to leave plenty of space between them so he didn't make her uncomfortable. He breathed in her scent, feeling happy and content, as it eased the burn he normally felt in the back of his throat. Edward chuckled hearing the thoughts of content coming from Jasper.

"So what do you think about watching a movie until Alice gets here?" Edward asked picking up the remote. Bella nodded not trusting herself to speak while Jasper was sitting so close to her. Deciding to help Jasper out a bit Edward dimmed the lights as the movie started, something he randomly picked. Stiffening Bella was highly aware of the fact that the lights were dimmed and that if she reached out she could touch Jasper. The longer it went on the harder she could resist. Sighing she allowed herself to scoot over an inch closer to the boy that was causing so much conflict inside herself. Jasper noticing the small shuffle smiled secretly pleased, and happy to note that she was feeling the pull too. Bella's fingers twitched she could feel that they were so close to his, she could touch them with ease if she wanted too.

Slowly, finally too tired to resist anymore she lightly placed her warm hand over his own cold one. It shocked her to feel how cold he was, she hadn't ever really touched one of the Cullens before, just Alice on a few occasions however she had just thought it was because they were outside in the cold. It startled her so bad that she pulled back her hand, wondering what the hell they were. It was so obvious they weren't human, that was something that should have scared her, but it didn't. She couldn't find it in herself to be scared of the Cullens and that was something else that shocked her to the bone.

Jasper almost growled when she pulled her hand back, not liking that she was finally letting him in only to pull back once more. Though he understood, she didn't know what was going on, any human would be reluctant, and should be. He'd be a little worried if she had given in so easily, however even though it was expected, that didn't mean it hurt any less. He could feel how unsure she was about all of this, how she yearned him at the same time. Honestly Jasper wished he could just come out and tell her about himself, and why she was feeling this. But as Alice said, everything would come out when it was suppose to, that he shouldn't rush it.

**~3~**

Dean glanced down at the newspaper circling pictures, as he finished eating. They had decided to go out to eat after Bella had left to spend time with her friend, at a diner in walking distance from their house. Still feeling antsy, Dean had decided to search even harder for a case. He knew that Sam and Bella were enjoying the down time but he just couldn't fully enjoy it.

"Can I get you anything else?" the blonde waitress asked, eyeing him up and down in interest. Dean glances up and smiles, clearly showing his own interest in the girl. Sam who had been on his way back from the bathroom sat across from Dean.

"Just the check please," he said sending her on her way. Dean glared at his younger brother, not happy with him sending her away.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." he said pointing toward the retreating figure of the waitress. "That's fun." Rolling his eyes at the disinterest that tinted his brothers, he pushed the newspaper across the table. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water- nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." Sam glanced down at it in interest.

"A funeral?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, it's weird. They buried an empty coffin. For uh, closure or whatever."

"A closure? What closure?" Sam scoffed and shook his head. "People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Dean glanced over at his sharply, knowing this wasn't entirely about the missing girl.

"Something you want to say to me?" he asked lowly.

"The trail for dad- It's getting colder every day."

"Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something, anything."

"You know what?" Dean asked his gaze hard. "I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do? Or that Bella doesn't worry about him every second of the day?"

"Yeah, I know you guys do, it's just-"

"I'm the one that's been with them every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Sam rolled his eyes, but Dean hadn't seen. The waitress had returned and was officially distracting Dean. Sighing Sam stood up, leaving to go outside and pulled out his phone.

"Bella, yeah, we found something you need to come home."

**~3~ **

Just as the electricity between her and Jasper was becoming to much for her to handle her phone rang, yelling out her ring tone for Sam. Clutching at it so she could get away from the feeling that had taken hold of her and wouldn't let go. "Sorry, I have to take this," she said as she slipped outside threw the patio doors.

"Sam?" she asked hoping that he was calling to get her out of here.

"Bella, yeah, we found something we need you to come home." Her heart slowed, happiness feeling her, she could get away from Jasper Cullen and hopefully get a hold of her feelings. Saying her goodbyes she rushed back inside, intending on telling Jasper and Edward that she had a family emergency and she'd be gone for a few days. Stepping inside her eyes landed on Jasper, and even though she was going to fake the feeling of disappointment on leaving him, she found that there wasn't a need. The disappointment she felt was real, and in no way fake.

"That was my brother, Sam," she said tucking her hands into her hoodie pocket. "There was a death in the family, I'll be gone a couple of days." She stepped closer to Jasper when she saw the flash of sadness that went through his honey eyes, causing them to darken. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask can you or Alice pick up my homework and keep it here until I get back? I'll pick it up when I get back."

Jasper stiffened as soon as Bella said she would be gone a few days. It was hell being away from her a couple hours at night, he wasn't sure how he would make it that long. He whimpered just low enough that only Edward would have been able to hear. It didn't matter the pain he was in, he still nodded to her request. He would do anything she asked as long as it brought her back to him.

"I can do that," Jasper said nodding. "When do you think you'll be back?" Bella shrugged knowing that depending on how easy it was to catch whatever it was they were hunting. She's known hunts to take up to a whole week, but she was hoping for her sanity it was only a couple days. Not being able to stop himself, needing something to help him through the next couple days, he stepped forward pulling her into a hug. Shocked Bella slowly hugged him back, feeling comfortable and at ease in his embrace. She allowed herself to relax, taking a deep breath of his scent, before pulling back.

"Thank you Jasper, I'll let you know as soon as I'm back in town." Giving him a small smile she grabbed the bag she had brought along with her. "I've got to go. My brothers are expecting me." Sighing she left the house, for once in her life she almost didn't want to go on a hunt.

**Hey guys! So I'm back. This is a short chapter but the hunt is coming up next. I wanted to give you guys a little Bella/Jasper moment as well. Their relationship is going to be kind of slow. They probably won't get together until the middle of first season or toward the end. **

**Also I figured out what I'm going to do between the whole Sam and yellow eyes and Bella being added. I'm going to have Bella be one of the special children, but Sam will still be the vessel for Lucifer. I'm going to have yellow eyes come to Sam but get interrupted so even though he has some demon blood in him it wasn't enough to give him the powers like it did for Bella. Bella will still have her powers taken away when yellow eyes dies but Ruby will open up Sam's desire for blood and give him those powers he couldn't have early on if that makes any sense. So he follows his story line after that. **


	7. Dead in the Water

**Chapter Six**

**Dead in the Water**

Bella glanced out of the window as they pass a sign announcing "Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI."

"Where are we going first?" she asked leaning forward in her seat. She was curious if they were going to the family first or the authorities, knowing her brothers it could go any way.

"Family first," Sam said rereading over the article they had found. Nodding she leaned back into the seat.

"You have your Wildlife Service badge on you kid?" Dean asked glancing up at her through the rearview mirror.

"Got it right here," she shuffled around for her small black bag that held all of her ID's and badges. She pulled out one that said U.S Wildlife Service and her name Agent Frost.

"Good, you'll come question with us." He pulled up outside a cabin, a lake could be seen easily right behind it. This is where she was sure the girl had gone missing. Slidding out of the car she followed her brothers to the door where Dean knocks. A guy answers, his eyes were flooded with sorrow, and the dark bags underneath shown how he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked glancing up at him. Will narrows his eyes slightly, not having expected anymore people over.

"Yeah that's right," he said looking them over.

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamill, and Agent Frost. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service."

"Why is there three of you?" he asked, normally he saw agents in pairs.

"She's new on the force," Sam said quickly making up a story. "We're showing her the ropes before she goes out and gets her own partner." Will nods and waves for them to follow him into the back. There she assumed was the father, Bill Carlton, sitting on a bench on the dock. As she glanced over the water she got this uneasy feeling, there was something wrong with it, she took a step back, closer to Sam. Sam glanced down at her in worry but didn't make a move to touch her, as it would have seemed odd.

"She was about a hundred yards out," Will said pointing toward the lake. "That's where she got dragged down." Dean glanced suspiciously at the boy.

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" he asked.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub." Bella frowned, something was off, she could sense it. For whatever reason she didn't think the girl would have been safe near any water around here.

"So no splashing?" Sam asked kindly, not trying to anger the kid. "No signs of distress?" Will narrowed his eyes at him, beginning to grow a little frustrated with the two men.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water?" Sam asked noticing his frustration. "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Bella walked closer to the water, trying to shove the feeling of fear from her mind, as she studied the shoreline. She noticed tracks, birds, deer, maybe a possum, but nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. Whatever was killing these people hadn't come out of the water here, or at all. Bella crouched down peering closer at the water, but it was too dark to see anything. She stood up and glanced over at the older man who was just staring aimlessly out at the water.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean said drawing her attention back to them as he started walking back toward the Impala. She took a step toward Will wanting more than anything to talk to his father. Bella was sure Bill Carlton could give them some insight.

"What about your father?" she asked Will. "Can I talk to him?" She wondered if he knew it would be just her talking to him, that he'd let her. Will turns to look at his father, who was still sitting on the dock, not moving. He slowly shook his head and turned to look at her.

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean... he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." Bella nodded sending him a small kind smile, trying to convey that she understood.

"Of course, I understand." She reached out and patted his arm before turning away and walking back toward the Impala. As they settled in and took off for the police station she leaned over to look at them.

"I bet if we could talk to the father we'd be able to understand what's going on here easier." Sam glanced over at her giving her a questioning look.

"Why do you say that?"

"A feeling, intuition, Sammy."

~3~

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" the sherriff Jake asked, glaring at us suspiciously. Bella raised an eyebrow at him, hating when people doubted them. It made everything so much harder.

"You sure?" she asked trying to plant the seed of doubt. "Her brother seems to believe he saw something grab his sister." Jake motioned for them to follow him, leading them into his office and motioning for them to sit. Since there were only two seats Dean allowed Bella to take his, leaving him to stand behind her.

"Like what?" Jake asked taking a seat in his own chair behind the desk. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster." Dean laughed though it seemed forced.

"Yeah... right," he said.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks," Jake said staring at them. "Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." He seemed to be trying to make them believe this, just as much as himself. Bella narrowed her eyes at him wondering what was going on down in that lake.

"That's weird though I mean that's... that's the third missing body this year," Dean said pressing the issue.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know."

"Anyway," Jake said as he sighed. "All this- It won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the dam, of course."

"Of course.. the dam. It;s uh.." Bella sighed, having read up on this a little.

"It's falling apart," she said and Jake nodded at her.

"The feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly," she said the gears in her head whurling. Everything had to be tied to the lake disappearing. Whatever was killing them, it had to be tied to this event being pushed through. A tap on the door drew everyones attention, a young lady stood there looking nervous.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" the lady asked. "I can come back later." Jake shook his head motioning her inside.

"Gentlemen, and ma'am, this is my daughter." He placed a light hand on the womans back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dean said taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Dean." Bella rolled her eyes and shared a look with Sam. Leave it to Dean to try to lay on the charm while on the job.

"Andrea Bar," she said smiling. "Hi."

"Hi."

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake."

"Oh." She looks around her, almost like she had misplaced something when a small boy walks up behind her. Dean seeing him smiles instantly trying to engage the kid in conversation.

"Oh, well hey there," he said. "What's your name?" The boy glances up at him, his eyes staring through Dean, and walks away not saying a word. Andrea sends them an apologizing look and leaves to follow the boy.

"His name is Lucas," Jake said motioning to the young boy. Bella glanced over at him wondering what made him look so sad and haunted. She watched as Andrea leant over him, pulling something out of a box and handing it to him .

"Is he okay?" she asked her eyes never leaving him.

"My grandson's been through a lot," he said. "We all have. Well if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." Bella stood up understanding it was time to leave, her brothers and Jake followed, he led them out to the room where Andrea and her son were.

"Thanks," Dean said but stopped turning to them. "Hey you know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel." Andrea straightened up, turning to him, giving him a hesitant smile, her hand staying on her sons shoulder.

"Lakefront motel, go around the corner, it's about two block south."

"Two- would you mind showing us?" Dean asked and Bella snapped her head up, shaking her head. It was just two blocks south, they were more than capable of finding which direction was south. She began to wonder what her brother was thinking, or planning on doing. Andrea laughed, shaking her head, giving him an incredilous look.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if its any trouble," he said flashing her a charming half grin. Bella wasn't sure if the girl was just nice and helpful or if she was really falling for what her brother was dishing out.

"I'm headed that way anyway," she said then turned to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She turned back around and crouched in front of her son. "We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?" He didn't say anything so she leaned toward him, and kissed him on the head. Dean waves as they leave, and Bella noticed that Jake nodded before putting his attention on his grandson.

"Thanks again," Sam said before pulling Bella out of the station. Bella watches amused as they begin walking down the sidewalk. Dean seemed really interested in this lady, putting more effort out than usual.

"So.." Dean said dragging it out. "Cute kid." Andrea glances over at him fleatingly, smiling lightly to herself.

"Thanks."

"Kids are the best, huh?" Bella snorts, trying her best to hide it in her arm. She didn't want Mr. Flirt to give her the evil eye. Sam glanced behind him having heard his sister and winked at her. Andrea ignored his comment and kept walking farther along the sidewalk until she stopped in front of a building that said "Lakefront Motel".

"There it is," Andrea said pointed to it. "Like I said. Two blocks."

"Thanks," Sam said smiling lightly at her. Andrea nodded at him, then faced Dean directing her next sentence to him.

"Must be hard with your sense of direction," she stated teasingly at him. "Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line. Enjoy your stay." Dean just watched as she walked away, shaking his head.

"Kids are the best?" Bella asked snorting at him.

"You don't even like kids," Sam stated.

"I love kids," Dean gruffed. Bella raised an eyebrow at him not believing one word he said. Dean hadn't been around a single kid in his life since she and Sam grew up.

"Name three children that you even know," Sam said. Dean furrowed his brow as he thought about it but Sam just waved his hand in a "Forget you" manner and walked into the motel. Dean scratched his head and turned to Bella.

"I'm thinking," he said.

"I'm sure that's taking a lot out of you Deanie," she snickered as she followed Sam inside. Sam was already in the process of getting their room when they entered. The woman behind the desk glanced up and eyed Bell and Dean.

"So one twin and one double?" she asked figuring that those two were together. Sam shook his head, barely sending a glance toward his siblings.

"Two doubles please," he said knowing that Bella would most likely end up crashing in bed with one of them. On hunts she always felt safer, it was something she had done since she was little. The lady nodded and booked them a room, handing the key over to Sam. Bella pushed past Sam to enter first, throwing her bag onto the nearest bed, and plopping down right after.

"Izzy," Sam said capturing her attention. "You're on research duty." With those words he headed for the bathroom in what she assumed was to take a shower. Grummbling to herself she slid off the bed to retrieve her laptop and get to work.

~3~

Jasper groaned it had only been a a day since Bella had left and he could feel the distance between them. It left a gapping hole in his chest and for once he was happy that he was the one that could feel emotions in the family. They didnt have to suffer through his pain and he could siphen off of their happiness. Edward, who couldn't help but hear his thoughts, felt horrible for his brother. His pain was screaming at him, he deserved to be just as happy as they were with their mates.

Esme glanced up once more to look at her son. "Jasper, you should tell her," she said softly, walking over to him. "She'll end up finding out anyway, and it could help if she found out by you. You can sit her down and explain everything. Help ease her into it." He sighed, taking a seat on the closest chair, letting his head fall into his hands. Alice smiled from her spot in Edwards lap, snuggling closer to him.

"In the end Jaz everything will work out, I've seen it." Edwards arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Jasper tensed from his place, his body going rigid, and his hands tightening until his knuckles had gone whiter than normal. He was feeling frustrated, they kept saying how everything would work out in the end, that Alice had seen it, but what Alice see's could change. Somehow they all forgot to mention that, skipping over what could happen if some unknown force happened and it were to change.

Abruptly standing up he could feel anger, frustration, and fear cloud his mind as he shoved himself outside and into the woods. Shaking he raked his hands through his hair as he came to a stop miles away, deep in the forest.

Growling, his amber eyes slowly shifted darker, his anger, and frustration leaking through entirely. A crack resounded through the forest as Jasper pulled back his fist and punched the nearest tree, it fell quickly to the ground in it's resting place. It only made him feel slightly better, he was sure if he could feel the pain that should have been made at that action, his anger would have calmed slightly.

Sighing he glanced up at the sky wondering where she was at the moment, and if the ache in his chest would ever go away.

~3~

Picking up her laptop Bella gracefully slid from her spot at the run down table, in favor of sitting down next to Dean on the bed, as she motioned for Sam to come closer. "So here is the three drowning victims for this year, but before that there were six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. The bodies were never recovered just like ours weren't." Dean patted her on the head in thanks as he took a closer look at the website himself.

"So if there is something out there, it's picking up its pace," Sam summarized with a shake of his head. They were all thinking the same thing, they needed to figure out what this thing was before someone else was killed, and gank it.

Dean frowned at what he was hearing, trying to figure out what exactly it was they were fighting. "So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" he asked running his hands through his hair in confusion.

Bella persed her lips in thought, nothing that they were saying were adding up, the theory of a lake monster didn't seem right. It had to be something obvious, something that they were missing. She was sure it was right in front of their eyes, but what?

"The whole lake monster theory doesn't really make sense to be," Bella said glancing up at her older brothers in concentration. "It just kind of bugs me I guess."

"Why?" Dean asked trying to push her to think of more information.

"If you think about all the sitings that people claim to see when it comes to Lake monsters, like the Loch Ness, there's hundreds, but here not a single one. Doesn't that bother you? No one has ever seen whatever it is, and those who do, don't live to tell the tale."

Her brothers glanced at her in confusion but understanding, her words were right. Sam's eyes trailed back down to the website, his eyes trailing over the information once again, looking for anything they may have missed.

"Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar," Dean said a light bulb going off inside his brain. "Where have I heard that name before?" Sam leant over Bella slightly pushing her out of that way so he could get closer. Sending him a dirty look she scooted over closer to Dean, now being squooshed between her two brothers. Not something she perticuliarly liked much.

"Christopher Bar, the victim in May," Sam said while reading from the page itself, as he clicked on a new link to read further. "Oh... Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

Bella watched her laptop screen with a sad glint in her eyes, as she listened to the young boy's story. "That poor kid, he was probably so scared."

"No wonder the kid was so freaked out," Dean said agreeing with his sister. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Bella frowned as she glanced over at her older brother, wondering if he had personally seen their mother die, and if he knew from experience how that felt.

Not for the first time she was kind of happy she had been too young to truly remember that night, she had enough guilt without having those memories.

"Andrea said she was going to take Lucas to the park at three today," Bells said as she came from her thoughts. "If we hurry they may still be there. We can try to talk to Lucas."

"Yeah, alright, he's our only surviving witness," Sam said picking up the laptop and placing it back on the wooden table.

"Let's go do it," Dean announced standing up.

Bella quickly grabbed her jacket shoving her arms through it as another dull pain resounded throughout her chest. Gritting her teeth she grimaced turning away from her brothers as she rubbed at the spot. This was driving her crazy, whatever the hell this was, she wished it would just go away. Feeling it recede slightly she allowed her hand to fall to her side, as she bolted out the door not wanting to be left behind, if she didn't hurry she was sure Dean would do just that.

"What took you so long Izzy," Sam asked glancing over at her as she slid into the back of the Impala.

"Couldn't find my jacket," she lied not wanting to tell them the truth, she couldn't worry them.

"You better hurry up next time, or I'll leave your ass at the hotel," Dean smirked from the front seat as he put the car in gear.

"Yeah, yeah, Dean, I know if I keep you waiting you'll leave me." Bella rolled her eyes as she settled back, pulling the seat belt over her shoulders to click it in place.

It hadn't taken them long to find the only park in town and they set off to find the young boy in question. "Dean there he is," Bella said as she walked over to stand beside Andrea.

"Hi," Bella said with a smile that the other woman hesitantly returned. "Can we joing you?" Bella noticed the flicker of a frown before the woman hid it from her face, not wanting to come off as rude.

"I'm here with my son." Andrea glanced over at the other two, Sam and Dean, almost like she was trying to run them off.

"Oh...," Dean said faltering sightly as he tried to figure out what exactly to say. "Mind if I say hi?" Without even waiting for an answer Dean walked off, not wanting to be told no.

Andrea frowned as she watched him go, her body turning slightly so that she face her son, but also Bella and Sam. "Tell your friend this whole "Jerry Maguire" thing's not gonna work on me." It was clear her words were directed to Sam more than Bella herself, and she almost felt offended. But she had to remember that Dean and Sam were the partners in their undercover, Andrea only thought she had just met them. It was clear she figured Sam and Dean would be closer, and he would be the one to say this too.

"I don't think that's what this is about," Sam said his voice soft, not being able to tell her that they were trying to help. Andrea didn't seem to completely believe Sam but she seemed to be willingly.

Andrea opened her mouth to say something, only to close it back as she wasn't sure she should trust these strangers.

"You can trust us you know," Bella stated softly, coaxing the words out of the woman. "We're here to help, we just want to put things right. To make everything safe again." A sigh left the woman's lungs escaping through her lips as she battled internally with herself. Bella glanced up noticing Dean was on his way back over, and close enough to overhear anything that Andrea would say.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me- Not since his dad's accident," Andrea said allowing the words to slip from her mouth in a shaky tone. It was proof she was willing to trust them to help, even though she didn't know how they would be able too.

"Yeah, we heard," Dean said confirming that Bella was right, he could hear. "Sorry."

Sam didn't waste any time in trying to dig for more information. "What are the doctors saying?" Andrea's eyes saddened as she glanced back over at her son.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress," her words dripped in helplessness, it was clear that this weighed heavily on her.

"That can't be easy, for either of you," Bella stated in that same soft tone that was meant to put the woman at ease, and it did. She could see Andrea untense if only just a little bit. It helped her move on, to keep telling them what she needed too.

"We moved in with my dad," Andrea continued. "He helps out a lot. It's just... when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." Her words ended on a crack, a sob almost slipping out before she could stop it.

"Kids are strong," Dean comforted. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with." It was almost too clear to Bella that he was talking from experience and she knew it too be true. Look at what she and her siblings bounced back from.

"You know, he used to have such life," she said continueing on not being able to stop now that she was letting loose. "He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I was just..." Her voice faltered as Lucas walked up to them.

Taking in her words Bella got an idea, Andrea had said he was always drawing, perhaps there was something in those drawings that would tell them what happened. "Hey sweetie." Lucas glanced up at Dean as he held out a piece of paper that Bella could see was one of the kids drawings.

Startled Dean took the piece of paper, "Thanks... thanks Lucas." Seemed to have done what he had come to do Lucas walked back over to the bench he had previously been at. Bella could see Dean holding tightly to the picture as he glanced over it. Wanting to prove that her theory was right Bella turned her attention back over to Andrea.

"We'll leave you and your son to the rest of your day," she said sending the older woman a small smile. "Sorry for intruding."

"Goodbye," Andrea said sending the girl another small smile.

Sam dropped Dean and Bella off at the hotel room as he made a run to go fetch some food, unfortunetly for him he had lost and was assigned food duty. Bella sighed feeling tired as she fell onto the first bed she saw. Pulling herself back up against the head board she grew comfy before taking out the drawing from Lucas.

Having asked Dean for it in the car she now sat there and studied it. There had to be something the boy was trying to tell him.

She still hadn't figured it out when Sam burst through the door thirty minutes later with take out in hand.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," Sam stated as he placed the food on the table next to the laptop. Bella snorted having already ruled that out but knew her brother hadn't meant it was a real suspect. Placing the drawing aside she gave him her full attention.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I just drove pas the Carlton house," Sam said making Bella wonder if he had just wanted to check in on the broken family as it was out of his way. "There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Dean frowned as did Bella making her wonder what the hell did he mean.

"He drowned?" Dean asked slowly trying to follow his brother.

"Yep, in the sink."

"What the hell?" So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else."

"Yeah but what?" Sam asked feeling frustrated.

"I don't know," Dean said. "A water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water... water that comes from the source." Bella froze an idea coming to mind.

"A ghost," she said softly but her brothers caught.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"A ghost, come on it makes sense. They can possess anything so why not the source where they died. What if it had been drowned and its using the lake water to get revenge."

"That makes sense," Sam said nodding his head.

"But we still have to figure out who it is, how they died, and who it will kill next, and stop it before it does."

"That explains why its uping the body count," Sam said sending a proud look Bella's way. "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere," Dean said his voice going cold with dread. "This is gonna happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure," Sam said his face set in a grim expression. "We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, it took both his kids." Bella froze as a thought passed through her mind, something she had just realized when Dean and Sam said that.

"Guys, I've been asking around, your not going to like what I found out." She took in a deep breath knowing that this wouldn't be easy to hear. "Lucas' dad, Chris- Bill Carlton's godson."

As predicted neither brother liked that idea very much, they knew that they needed to protect this kid, he couldn't become like the others. Dead and bodies lost forever, a broken thought that would always linger in his families minds.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit," Dean said with determination in his voice.

~3~

"Are you feeling okay?" Alice asked as she hesitantly hovered in the doorway of Jaspers room. He had just jumped through his open window, his clothes covered in dirt, when she knocked. He had no more anger in his bones, just a sense of helplessness that he knew wouldn't go away until he saw Bella again. There was no reason for him to lie to his sister, to any of his family, whom he knew were listening in on the conversation between him and Alice right this second.

"I don't know Alice, it's killing me to be away from her," he sighed running his hands over his face. "I don't know if she's alright, or when she'll be back, and it's terrible." Alice frowned as she took a step into the room, not sure what exactly she should say.

"I know that when it comes to my visions and Bella they aren't that great, I don't get to see a lot but I can tell you she at least seems ok. Not in any trouble, it's the only peace of mind I can give you." Very slowly Jasper lowered his body to the bed, vampires couldn't feel wore out, or drained, and yet he swore right in that moment, that was exactly what he was feeling.

"Thank you Alice, it does help," he said truthfully. "But I think I'd like to be alone." She nodded turning around to leave and used her speed to disappear and make it downstairs in a second.

"He'll be alright," Esme said glancing up at the ceiling. "He just needs time, the both of them just need to grow closer, things will become easier. Being with a human won't be easy but it's possible."

Rose scowled, the human was getting on her nerves, it was bad enough that they were willing to let this girl into their lives, to share they're secret! But this girl was breaking her brother, someone she cared for, and loved, without even having a care in the world about it. In her opinion the girl wasn't worth it, and wished there was something she could do about it.

Alice stiffened as a foggy vision came over her. "She'll be back in two days."

~3~

Bella glanced out over the lake as she and her brothers walked along the dock to where Bill Carlton sat.

"Mr. Carlton, we'd like to ask you a few questions," Bella whispered her voice loud enough to carry over to the older man. "If you don't mind that is." Her polite tone had him glancing up at her.

"We're from the Department...," Dean said slowly, ending his sentence for nothing better to say.

"I don't care who you're with," Bill growled in no mood to be talking about what happened, not yet, not so soon after the death of both of his children. His precious children, gone, no longer there with him. It was all his fault, he just wished they would let him drown in guilt peacefully. "I've answered enough questions today."

Bella glared at Dean silently telliing him to let her handle the touchy moment. They didn't need one of them saying the wrong thing and the old man claming up.

"Mr. Carlton your son said he saw something in the lake, could you possibly tell us what it might have been?" The man only stared off into the lake, his eyes unseeing, and refusing to say anything. It caused Bella to realize she needed to lay on a little guilt, to make the man want to say something. "Sir, Sophie's drowning and Will's death- we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Bill's composure cracked, his body stiffening as that day's events came flooding back.

"My children are gone," Bill Carlton sobbed as he shook his head. "It's... it's worse than dying. Go away... please." Bella sighed knowing they weren't going to get anything from him, not anymore, he was too far gone in grief. She nodded for Sam and Dean to follow her back to the car, neither one of them argued.

"What do you think?" Sam asked as soon as they were far enough away that Bill couldn't over hear.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell," Dean said pitying the father. "I also think he's not telling us something."

"So now what? What is it?" Bella glanced over at Dean for the answer as well, more than happy to lead him call the shots at the moment. That was until she paused in front of the Carlton house, it looked familiar to her.

"What is it?" Sam asked noticing her pause as she stared at the house.

"I think Bill may not be the only one who knows what's going on around here." She pulled out the drawing that Lucas had given Dean earlier, glad that she happened to bring it with her. It looked exactly like Bill Carlton's house, it seemed she had a reason to believe that Lucas would be communicating with the drawings.

Dean nodded catching on to what she was silenting saying, motioned for them to get in the car and made their way over to Andrea's house. They pulled up outside and quickly made their way up the sidewalk. Andrea pulled open the door shocked to see them.

"Andrea we'd like to talk to Lucas, just for a few moments," Dean said not waiting for her to ask why they were there.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea," she said hesitantly wanting to close the door already.

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes," Dean pressed.

"He won't say anything," Andrea sighed opening the door wider. "What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt," Sam said helping his brother. "We think something's happening out there." Andrea frowned, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"My husband, the others- they just drowned," she stated, almost like she was trying to convince herself. "That's all."

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go," Dean said knowing she wouldn't send them away. "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son."

Finally after a few seconds of thinking it over she silently held the door open to him, allowing him to slip inside and up to Lucas room. Sam and Bella followed closely behind, hoping beyond hope that Dean could get something useful from the kid, even just another drawing of the next place they should go.

"Do you think that he will be able to get him to talk?" Andrea asked almost like she hoped he would, all she wanted was one little word from him. She just wished to hear her little boys' voice one more time.

Bella grew antsy the longer Dean took talking to the boy, she hoped that he would get something. As soon as she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs she shot from her seat not carring about the looks from both Andrea and Sam.

"Thank you for letting me talk to him," Dean said nodding at Andrea. She stood up a look of confusion on her face but said nothing as the three left. As soon as they slipped into the car Bella reached up front and took the piece of paper from her brother. She looked it over taking in the picture of a whole town, a church, a house, and a boy with a red bicycle.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died," Dean said also looking over the drawing.

"There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam stated from what he knew.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Dean sounded worried, his head trying to take in all the facts. "I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns. If you got a better lead, please." His voice grew on an impatient tone at the end of it. Bella kept glancing over the picture trying to figure out what Lucas was trying to tell him.

"The house," Bella said. "It's what he's trying to tell us. Whoever lives here can probably give us the information we need."

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this country alone," Dean stated.

"Yeah but this church in the picture, I'm sure there's less than a thousand of these," Bella counteracted.

"Little miss hells bells thinks she's so smart," Dean sassed with a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes at him but Sam grew serious as he turned to Dean.

"You know, um... what you said about mom... you never told me that before," Sam said slowly.

Dean sent Sam a hesitant glance, almost like he was unsure of his brother. "It's no big deal," he said as he looked Sam over, trying to figure out if his brother was going to go in for a hug or not. "Oh god, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Sam rolled his eyes as Bella laughed, she always found Dean's aversion to touchy feely moments funny and silly.

Who was scared of showing affection?

Without much trouble the three siblings had found both the church and then also the yellow house, the woman who lived there had happily welcomed them into her home.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Does a little boy live here, by chance?" Dean asked the older woman. "He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." The woman looked confused if a little sad by the question instantly putting Bella on alert. She could tell then that no boy lived here.

"No sir," the lady said. "Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now. The police never- I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him-" She paused seemingly having a hard time finishing her sentence. Sam caught Dean and Bella's attention pointing out the toy soldiers that layed on the table. "You know, it's... it's worse than dying." It had seemed the woman got her voice back.

"Did he disappear from here- I mean, from this house?" Dean asked.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." Bella frowned as she noticed Dean pull a picture off of the ladies table, two boys were in it, one of them with a red bicycle.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970," Dean read causing Bella to sigh. It seemed they had found out who their ghost was.

After leaving the house they raced back to Bill Carlton to ask him more questions even if they had to press for it. They quickly left the house after that heading back to the car where they began to talk it over.

"Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow," Sam stated.

"I think we can say that Peter is the ghost," Bell said making both her brothers nod in agreement.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean said.

"And Bill- the people he loves- are all getting punished," Sam said beginning to connect the dots.

"So what if Bill was the one to kill Peter," Bella said not saying it like a question but a statement.

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious," Dean nodded. "It'd want revenge. It's possible."

"Then I say we go and talk to Mr. Carlton again," Bella said motioning for Dean to go. He rolled his eyes but did as his sister asked. Not much longer they once again pulled in front of Mr. Carltons house. All three siblings glance around for the man in question but didn't see him, that was until they heard an engine, and see Bill Carlton going out on the lake in his boat.

"Hey, check it out," Dean said pointing. Bella took off in a run toward the end of the dock, along with her brothers hot on her heels.

"Mr. Carlton you need to come back, come out of the water turn the boat around!" all three siblings yelled. Bella gasped in shock when the water rose up and flipped the boat the old man was on, causing it to land upside-down. Bill Carlton didn't breach the water again, they didn't see him.

"I think we should go call the sherriff and tell him that there's been another death," Bella said glancing away from the water. Sam took out his phone to make the call. It didn't take long before Jake made his way to the house, he had them follow him back to the office.

Bella followed her brothers and the sherriff into the building and noticed both Andrea and Lucas there. "Sam, Dean, Bella, I didn't expect to see you here," Andrea said in greeting.

"So now you're on a first-name basis," Jake said to his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner," she said as she handed over a paper bag.

"Oh I'm sorry sweatheart, I don't really have the time," he said in an apologetic voice.

"I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true?" she asked staring at her father. "Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is," Jake said with a shake of his head, trying not to cast any rumors. "But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home. "

Lucas whimpered and Bella watched as he grabbed Dean's arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked crouching slightly so he could talk to the boy. Andrea noticed and walked over to her son.

"Lucas," they both said at the same time.

"Lucas, it's okay," Dean said trying to calm the boys' nerves. "It's okay. Hey.. Lucas, it's okay." The boy was still freaking out as his mother grabbed his hand and began to lead Lucas outside. Jake followed them out with his eyes before turning back to the three people in front of him.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" Dean nodded taking the lead once again.

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Enough please," Jake said sternly. "The only reason you're breathing free air, is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." Sam, Dean, and Bella glanced at each other, it seemed that they were thinking the same thing.

"Door number two sounds good," Sam said his siblings agreeing.

"That's the one I'd pick," Jake said with a nod sending them on. They were just about to get on the freeway when Bella felt that something was wrong.

"Green," Sam said.

"We can't go," Bella said causing Dean to hesitate.

"Yeah I know," was all he said before turning right back toward the town. Sam glanced confused at both of his siblings, not understanding what was going on.

"But guys, this job- I think it's over," Sam stated looking over at the both of them.

"I'm not so sure," Dean said.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed," Sam said. "The spirit should be at rest." Bella sighed leaning forward in her seat.

"Lucas was scared though," she said. "And Lucas was his godson remember. What if it's not done till then." They arrived at the house walking up to the front door.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked Bella. "It's pretty late I don't want to bother them on something that's not sure." Bella rolled her eyes and reached out to press the doorbell. Lucas flung it open, eyes wide and scared, panting in fright.

"Lucas?" Dean asked in worry. "Lucas?" Lucas ran off causing the siblings to dash after him when the boy lead them to a door where water was pouring form. Lucas began to pound on the door when Dean gently pulls him into his arms and gently tosses him into Sam's arms. Lucas grabs onto Sam but reaches out for Dean as soon as he burst the door open.

Not hesitating Bella ran into the bathroom seeing Andrea being pushed under the water by an invisible force. Shoving her arms into the bath water she grabs onto Andrea and pulls, finally freeing the woman from the water, as she gasps in air. Her face is then shoved into the water once more but Bella doesn't give in just keeps pulling. Finally she's able to pull Andrea completely from the water and onto the floor, as she begins to cough up what was in her lungs.

Bella jumped up from the floor handing Andrea a robe before her brothers could see Andrea in the state that she was. "Here," Bella said softly and Andrea thanked her as she pulled it on. After Andrea dressed they all met together downstairs where they sat down to talk.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked.

"No," Andrea said. Bella watched as Dean was going through several notebooks on the bookshelves. "It doesn't make any sense." Andrea begins to heavily cry, causing Bella to scoot over and wrap a comforting arm around the woman. "I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not," Bella whispered as she rubbed the shaking girls arm.

"Tell me what happened- everything," Sam said softly in comfort.

"I heard...," she paused and then thinking it was crazy corrected herself. "I thought I heard, um... there was this voice."

"What did it say?" Sam pressed but tried not spooking the girl anymore.

"It said.. it said "Come play with me." She glanced over at Bella who was the closest to her. "What's happening?" Dean stopped searching the bookshelf when he came across a scrapbook that said, "Jake-12 years old". Finding what he was looking for he brought the scrapbook over to Andrea and opened it to the page where a picture of a Boy Scout troop.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked pointing at it.

" What? Oh...um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She moves her finger over to another picture of her father as a kid, who is standing next to Peter Sweeney.

"Chris Bar's drowning- the connection wasn't to Bill Carlton," Dean said becoming to understand or at least think he was. "It must have been to Sheriff."

"What about Chris?" Andrea asked now seeming more confused than ever. "My dad- what are you talking about?" Dean glances over at Lucas who is staring out the window. Ignoring what Andrea just asked he walks over to the boy.

"Lucas?" he asked. "Lucas, what is it?" Bella stares in shock as the boy opens the door and walks out into the night. Jumping to her feet along with his mother and Sam they follow him out the door.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asked in worry wanting nothing more than to snatch up her son, and take him back inside where they could hide from all the craziness. Lucas stopped, looking from the ground up to Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean commanded making it sound like a question but it was really an order. Andrea had no problem doing as he said, as she grabbed her son by the shoulders and began to lead him away. Dean and Sam grabbed shovels and began to dig in the spot that Lucas stopped at while Bella stood watch. She didn't really want to get dirty or have to shovel anyway. Finally they hit something that sounded like metal and began to uncover a rusted red bicycle.

Bella caught up in the revelation of what they found heard Jake walk up on them too late, by then he had his gun out and aimed at the three of them.

"Peter's bike," Sam said neither of her brothers realizing that he was there. Bella held up her hands.

"Um, guys," she whispered.

"Who are you?" Jake asked startling Sam and Dean and causing them to spin around in shock.

"Put the gun down, Jake," Sam demanded causing Bella to look at her brother oddly.

"Don't think your in the place to ask that Sammy," Bella chocked out.

"How did you know that was there?" Jaked asked staring at the bike with a glossed look in his eyes.

"What happened- you and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?" Dean asked make Bella think that he was crazy to try to push the guy holding the gun. "You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," the sheriff scoffed still lying.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago," Dean growled. "That's what the hell I'm talking about." Bella notices Andrea running up to them and she felt a relief settle over her.

"Dad," Andrea asked in confusion and disbelief.

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit."

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love," Sam spoke up causing Bella to swing her head his way. Both of her brothers were seriously trying to get her shot. She had realized that Jake was only directing the gun at her. "It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked still not believing them. Sam shook his head not believing the man hadn't realized yet.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"He realized," Bella said. "Too late." She couldn't help herself, she was never one to stay quiet.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane."

" I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

Andrea glanced over at her father, not being able to believe what she was hearing, that her father had killed a boy when he was young. "Dad, is any of this true?"

"No," he said once again lying, not being able to tell the truth. "Don't listen to them, they're liars and they're dangerous." He didn't want his daughter to know what he had done, to look at him differently.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Finally he looks over at her. "Tell me you – you didn't kill anyone." Not being able to lie to her face she looks away, his breath coming out heavily. "Oh my god." Everything that had happened that day came tumbling out of Jake's mouth, he couldn't keep it in any longer, couldn't keep the guilt from coming out.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time...it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank. Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost...it's not rational."

"We need to get away from this lake," Bella said with a gasp not believing that they had just let the body go. There was no way they would be able to find the bones to burn them, this spirit couldn't be killed. Andrea gasped bringing everyone out of their panicked thoughts as she saw Lucas going down to the lake.

"Lucas," Jake sobbed as he took off at a run. Bella could faintly hear a voice calling out to Lucas asking him to play, as she was the closest one to him out of the goup, being the fastest.

"Lucas baby stay where you are," Andrea yelled out. Bella sees a hand come up out of the water, and pulls Lucas into it. Bella reaches out for a piece of Lucas clothing but just misses. Without missing a beat she jumps into the water after the young boy not caring what happens to herself, before she went under she could barely hear her brothers scream her name.

The icy cold water engulfs her, she opens her eyes to try to see the boy but all that could be seen was black. Reaching out she felt around knowing that he was been pulled under right here, right where she was herself. Going deeper she kept searching until her lungs screamed for air, forcing her to break the surface of the water with a gasp as she sucked in clean air. Just as soon as she breaks the surface she dives back down barely realizing that someone else had jumped in as well.

Reaching out Bella feels a cold body hit her hand, she grassped onto it and pulled back up from the water. As soon as her head breaks the surface she wraps her arms around Lucas and pulls his head out as well. Not caring about what was going on around her she pulls him to the edge of the water where he coughs up the water. Glancing around she notices Jake wasn't there and the grief stricken face of Andrea.

~3~

Bella had a very nice hot shower as soon as she got back to the hotel but was feeling sad that they hadn't been able to protect Jake. As soon as she was done her brothers were telling her that they were leaving, it was time to go back to Forks.

This news seemed to lift her spirits, it made her happy, she wanted to see Jasper again. She was sure that was the only reason why.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody," Sam said as Bella walked out of the hotel room, apparently she had missed a conversation.

"I know," Dean said his voice glum. Bella notices Andrea walk up with Lucas and she assumed they had come to say goodbye.

"Sam, Dean, Bella." Bella waved at her as she shoved her bag into the trunk of the car.

"We're glad we caught you. We just um, we made you lunch for the road." She points to the paper bag that Lucas is carrying. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwhiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked in excitement, causing Bella to smile at the sound of his voice. It seemed he had found his voice back after everything that happened. Andrea smiled down at her son before kissing him on the forehead.

"Of course," she said lightly pushing him over to where the three siblings stood.

"Come on Lucas; let's load this into the car," Dean said motioning for the boy to follow him.

"How are you holding up?" Bella asked turning to Andrea with a small smile on her face.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea said. Bella gave her a tight smile, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Andrea, I'm sorry," she whispered still feeling bad about not saving her father.

"You saved my son," Andrea said shaking her head not wanting to hear her say sorry. "I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold onto that." Bella smiled wider at those words, hoping that wherever Jake was he could hear his daughter in that moment. Andrea nodded at Bella and Sam, before walking up to Dean to give him a kiss.

Bella just shook her head as she walked by Lucas to pat him on the head. "Thanks for the sandwhiches kid," she said before pulling him in to a hug. "You be safe and look after your mom ok?" Lucas nodded, hugged her back, and ran off to stand beside his mother. Bella quickly slid into the car followed by Sam and Dean.

"You're such a softy," Bella laughed at Dean referring to his like of the kid. Dean rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead causing Bella to sit back and cross her arms in a grumpy manner. Then when she realized where they were heading too she perked back up. Within a day she would be seeing Jasper again, and that thought caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

**Hey guys sorry this took so long but I hoped you enjoyed this! I made this chapter a lot longer because of that reason. And next chapter there will be Jasper/Bella moments! So exciting. I'm thinking in the next couple chapters that Bella will find out what they are. And then after that Jasper and his family will figure out what she is. Please review and tell me what you think **


	8. Homework

**Book One: Girl with Green Eyes**

**Chapter Seven**

**Homework**

**Hi Guys! I know that it's been forever since I've updated and honestly nothing I can say can make it better but I am about to become a mom! I've only got two months left in my pregnancy and I've been trying to get things settled before the baby comes. This story has also been put on the back burner over my other stories but I promise that I will never abandon it. **

**and just to answer the question of the person that asked about the eyes, I don't believe that person is reading but just in case, I want to clear it up. Yes Bella's normal eye color is brown but this is my story and I wanted it to be green. That goes for the same thing about the DNA in reality she probably wouldn't have green eyes because of how that works but this is just a work of fiction. Anything can happen. **

**And as you can see Jasper and Bella are growing a little closer! I will be putting a few things from the actual Twilight book in here and making most of everything completely up. **

**For all of you who have been waiting for this update here you go! I hope you enjoy and Im already working on the next chapter. Which more than likely will be another episode one. **

Bella dragged herself up the stairs over toward her bedroom, her and her brothers hadn't made it back until after midnight. She had hoped to get home earlier, having wanted to go to Jaspers and pick up her homework before school but that wasn't going to be possible she knew. She'd be surprised if she would be able to peel herself away from her bed today just to make it to school in a few hours.

A groan left her lips as she fell down on her bed and her eyes closed pulling her into a deep slumber that centered around one Jasper Cullen.

"Bella, you're going to be late," Sam said shaking his little sister awake. "You've only got thirty minutes to get to school." Cracking her eyes open she could feel a pounding in her head that signaled the few hours of sleep she managed to grab. Bella knew that if she whined hard enough Dean would allow her to stay home, but Sam would take more convincing. Dean saw no need for schooling because of the life they held, but Sam wanted her to have every normal experience that she can.

There were some days that Bella couldn't help but feel the way Dean did, and today was one of those days. "Sammy," she whined as she pulled the covers back over her head.

"Izzy, you have to go to school," he said pulling the covers back away from her. "You promised that if we let you come with us on hunts you would keep up with school in between. Now let's go, Dean's going to let you use the car."

"Baby!?" Bella yelled jumping out of her bed, shoving back the sleep in her eyes. Sam smiled and walked out of the room leaving her to get ready for the day. Glancing over at the clock she still had twenty five minutes to get to school so she quickly threw on a tank top with a hoodie and sweats. Grabbing her bag off of the table she raced downstairs to where Dean was eating some greasy looking eggs and bacon.

Snatching a piece of bacon she glanced over at Dean and held out her hand. "I gotta be going can I have the keys."

"You know the rules," Dean said holding the keys above her head. "No scratching, crashing, letting anyone else inside, and racing in this car do you understand." Rolling her eyes Bella jumped up to grab the keys from her brother.

"I know the rules Dean," she said as she began to walk toward the door. "I love this car just as much as you do, you know that, you've got nothing to worry about." Bella quickly jumped into the car and drove the five minutes to school. As she pulled into her parking space her door was quickly opened by Alice.

"I've missed you," Alice said not waiting for her to reply before dragging her from her car. Bella frowned at the tight grip that the girl used, it was stronger than even she used herself. "It has been a sad couple of days without you."

"What about your siblings?" Bella asked trying not to wince as she lightly pulled her arm from the pixie. "Surely you weren't lonely while I was gone."

"It was just more boring without you," she said as they came to a stop in front of her family. "Jasper said you had a family member die?"

"Oh, yeah, my grandmother," Bella said pulling a relative out of thin air. They didn't need to know that besides her brothers, and a father who was MIA, she had no other family.

"I'm sorry that must have been tough," Edward said butting into the conversation.

"Didn't really know her that well." Hoping that they dropped the subject because she really couldn't be bothered to make up a story about where she had been the last couple of days. She was still feeling too tired to even be here but was determined to make it past the day, get all of her homework, and then go home and pass out for a few hours.

But as the day wore on she was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open, and knew that it was a mistake to have come. By the time that lunch had arrived Alice and Jasper were both staring at her in worry. Bella was completely oblivious to this as she grabbed a bottle of soda and sat down at a random empty table soon followed by the two siblings.

She glanced up at them, her mind hazy from lack of sleep but a frown still sliding over her features. "You guys don't have to sit with me," she said as she laid her head down on the table. "I'm sure your family would like it if you were with them." Jasper tensed not liking that she wanted them to go away. He could care less about what his family wanted, all that mattered was Bella.

"I'm sure they're fine," Jasper said as he reached over and placed a worried hand over Bella's own. He had been worried about her all day, could feel the emotion of exhaustion roll off her in waves, and knew that she shouldn't have come to school today. Even if another day would have killed him to be away from her. Due to Bella's exhaustion she didn't notice how cold his hand felt over her own.

"You should have stayed home today Bella," Alice said moving closer to her new friend. "You look like you're about to pass out." Alice sent Jasper a pointed look, one that said he needed to help her. Jasper sighed having had to force himself all day to not mess with her emotions. He had sensed something different about Bella, and he knew that if he wasn't careful she would find out their secret.

He wasn't ready for her to know yet, they had barely gotten to know each other, and she seemed to have her own secrets. He wasn't sure how she would take the news, and even though they were soulmates he wouldn't put his family in danger. Jasper had to be sure Bella would keep their secret before anything was said.

Sending her just the tiniest amount of energy her way Jasper could see that she still felt tired but looked more awake. It would help her get through the rest of the day and make it home.

"Here's your homework by the way," Jasper said pulling out papers for all her classes. Bella smiled slightly as she took the homework from him and quickly glanced through the stack. "They said you had until monday to finish it, so the whole weekend. If you want to you can come over Saturday and I can help you get caught up with what you missed."

Bella thought over it wondering if Dean would even let her go study at another house with a boy. She knew if she told Sam it was to study he would let her. She would just have to ask Sam and not let Dean know until later.

"Sure, that would be great," Bella said forcing a smile on her face, she was truly grateful but almost too tired to show it. "I really appreciate it. Sam would kill me if I didn't get good grades."

Jasper and Alice noticed how she never mentioned her father, it was always Sam or Dean that would give her permission to do things. As far as they were aware her father wasn't in the picture, or her mother. They felt like it was a touchy topic and had never brought it up. As the bell rang announcing that lunch had ended Jasper quickly stood to his feet as he held out a hand for Bella to take.

She hesitated staring at his hand for only a moment before allowing him to pull her up to her feet. Electricity crackled between where their skin touched causing her to quickly drop her hand from his hold. It worried her this thing that happened between them, it was beginning to happen a lot. Nothing seemed supernatural about him and his siblings but when things like that happened it worried her. Her upbringing screamed at her to look closer, that something was definitely there.

Bella hadn't spoken to Sam or Dean about it since Sam had looked them up, and didn't want too unless she absolutely had too. It would have to be for sure information.

"I'll ask about Saturday," Bella said wanting to get to the bottom of whatever the Cullens seemed to be. Jasper flashed her a smile but it didn't fully reach his eyes. He had noticed the suspension and doubt that covered her emotions for a flicker of a second. Grabbing her bag and shoving the homework inside she quickly walked away, heading to her next class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, she had no other classes with Jasper and only one with his sibling Edward, and another with Emmett. Both of whom watched her from afar but didn't try talking to her.

As the school day ended Bella was feeling worse for wear, she carefully got into Baby and drove home. Her eyes barely stayed open but she refused to fall asleep at the wheel. If it wasn't for the dull ache in her chest, that only grew the farther away from the school she got, she probably would have fallen asleep.

Noting as she slid out of the car that today was Thursday and she really should ask about Saturday before it became too late, Bella strode inside the house. Tossing her book bag onto the dining room table she glanced around the room. "Dean!" she called out as she rubbed at her eyes. "Sam! I'm home!"

"Hey, Izzy," Sam said walking out of the living room. "You look really tired. Maybe you should go lay down for a few hours before homework." Bella nodded as she began to slip off her jacket.

"Before I forget a friend wants me to come over this weekend to help me with homework," she said turning to face him.

"What friend?" he asked with a slight frown.

"You know them Sammy. It's just Jasper Hale and his sister Alice." Nodding he grabbed her backpack from the table and hug it up next to her jacket.

"I say it's fine, just find out when Saturday. Go get some sleep." Not needing to be told twice Bella ran off to her room, drifting off to dreamland not too late after.

**~3~**

Saturday had come faster than she was expecting as she found herself standing in front of the Cullens door. After a lot of persuading and begging Bella was finally able to talk Dean into letting her borrow Baby again. It helped that he couldn't be bothered to go so far out of town and then turn around and make the trip again. Moments were rare that he would let her drive and she cherished each opportunity.

Nerves built up in her stomach as she glanced back at the pearly white door. It looked so perfect, much like everything the Cullens seemed to own, even themselves. Raising her fist she lightly beat her knuckles against the paint. From beyond the door she could hear shuffling around but the noise made her frown. Not once had she ever noticed the Cullens make a loud noise.

They had always seemed so soft stepped before. Before she could ponder on it for too long the door swung open, and Mrs. Cullen stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Bella, it's so wonderful to see you again," she said with a dazzling warm smile. Out of all the Cullens the mother was the one that she felt the most calm with. Her warm personality was refreshing.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." Esme motioned for her to walk in, moving back away from the doorway so she could slip by.

"Please call me Esme. Jasper I believe is in his room if you want to go up." Feeling the nerves fill her stomach once more at the mention of going into his room, she sent his mother a shaky smile. "Just remember to keep the door open." Esme sent her another warm smile as she lightly pushed her toward the stairs. "Oh! And I'm baking cookies, I'll bring them up once their done."

"Thank you, M- I mean Esme." Reaching out Esme patted the girls shoulder before turning back toward the kitchen. Bella glanced back over at the stairs and began to make her way up them. She gripped the strap of her bag tighter when she made it to the top and realized that she didn't know which way to turn. The last time she was here she hadn't been showed around.

Frowning she picked right and began to walk down the hall and hoped that she had picked correctly. It was quiet and she began to wonder if anyone was here besides Jasper and Esme. Surely more noise would have been made otherwise.

Coming to a stop at the first open door she let out a relieved breath when she spotted Jasper inside. He was sitting at a desk reading over a book. It seemed that he hadn't noticed her so she cleared her throat feeling awkward with just walking into his room unannounced.

"Bella!" he said as he spun around to face her. "I hadn't realized you arrived yet."

"Yeah just got here," she said smiling lightly before motioning toward his room. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, please, we can get started on that homework." He led her over to the bed, the only surface big enough to hold all of their books, paper, and them. As she settled at the head of the bed and watched his sit across from her she couldn't help but feel awkward. She was in bed with a guy, granted it wasn't for anything other than studying but still.

Jasper instantly was filled with her emotions and not wanting her to feel this way sent her a small dose of calm. He wanted her to feel comfortable here, to feel comfortable with him. "What class would you like to start with?" He watched as she went to pull out a book from her bag so they could get started. Having her this close, being able to see her and feel her presence near him, dulled the ache in his chest to nonexistent.

He forced himself to stay on topic and glance over the homework she had laid in front of them. They had made it through half of her homework when Esme knocked on the open door announcing her presence. "I brought cookies and something for you kids to drink," she said smiling widely at them.

Jasper forced himself not to gag at the sight of the food and smell. He would force himself to act human in front of Bella until the time came to tell her the truth. "Thank you Esme it smells delicious," Bella said taking a cookie from the plate. Biting into it she moaned at the taste. It was delicious. "These are amazing! Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." Esme said glowing with pride. She loved having Bella over, finally she had a reason to practise her cooking. "You guys should try to finish soon. I can only hold Alice off from coming up here for a little while longer."

Bella watched as Esme left. "Alice is home?"

"Yes," Jasper said. "I asked her to wait until after we were finished with your homework before she came up here. We wouldn't be able to get anything done otherwise. She's excited to have you here." With a nod Bella turned back to her homework wishing for it to get done before the pixie like girl couldn't be held back any longer.

Just seconds after Bella wrote the last answer down she could hear the soft patter of footsteps before Alice was throwing herself through Jaspers bedroom door. "Jasper! It's my turn with her now. You can't hog her all day, you know."

Bella's cheeks turned pink at the idea of Jasper trying to hog her at all. It brought the butterflies back into her stomach but she pushed them aside. Bella Winchester did not blush, and she did not care that Jasper might, or might not, want to keep her for himself.

"I'm not hogging her, Alice," Jasper said a frown tugging at his lips. His eyes strayed over to the girl in question and noticed the pink coloring her cheeks. He could tell she was becoming awkward again. Edward who had been hovering in the doorway shook his head at his mates actions.

"I apologize for Alice," he said walking into the room and grabbing a hold of Alice's arm. "She can become a little over excited."

"No, it's fine," Bella said. "I don't mind. We've finished my homework, I don't mind hanging out with Alice for a little while." She turned her head to gaze at Jasper wondering if her going with his sister would bother him at all. He had only invited her over to help with homework, it wasn't like he wanted her there for anything else?

Jasper couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as he watched Bella pack up her things to leave with his sister. He knew Alice only wanted to become friends with her as well, but he couldn't help but hold it against her. Edward sent Jasper a look of 'I'm sorry' as he listened to his brothers thoughts.

"What are we going to do Alice," Bella asked feeling a slight disappointment at leaving Jasper. She liked Alice though, and it was easier being around the girl. She didn't have to try to deny feelings that she may or may not be feeling.

"I have the perfect activity for us!" Alice said while grabbing her hand and dragging her from the room.

Alice's perfect activity ended up being a little game that she liked to call 'Dress up Bella'. Bella could have easily made Alice stop, there were plenty of people in the house to calm the pixie, but something inside of her didn't want the girl too. Growing up she never got to be just a female. She was always one of the boys, never treated any differently from her brothers, except that their dad would always give her a kiss on the forehead.

So instead of resisting she allowed Alice to do what she wanted with her hair, makeup, and even put on the clothes the girl demanded her to wear. While this was happening she even found that she enjoyed it a little bit. Sure it was a little annoying but that was easily looked past.

"There you are Bella!" Alice said finally allowing her to look at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you Alice, really but I'm just going to have to change back into my other clothing before I go home. You went through all that trouble for just a couple hours." Alice waved off her words smiling brightly at her new friend.

"You can keep the outfit, it looks way better on you than it ever would me. Also I don't mind, I enjoy doing these things. You think that anyone in this house actually picks any of their clothes themselves."

Bella raised an eyebrow at that comment not being able to believe she picked everyone's outfit herself. "You are strange Alice Cullen."

"Why thank you. Now come on I know someone who would like to see you in this outfit." Bella blushed brightly once more.

"Alice!" she hissed trying to make the heat leave her face. Instead of saying anything else she just grabbed Bella's arm and began to pull her from her room and down the stairs where they could hear the tv going.

Jasper glanced up when he heard them coming down the stairs, and the breath that wasn't needed caught in his throat. His sister had completely transformed Bella from earlier. The outfit itself was casual but accented Bella beautifully. Bella upon noticing the look he was sending her glanced down in embarrassment, but a smile still crossed her lips.

"You look beautiful," Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you." Alice danced over to Edward's side and grabbed his arm. Jasper stood to his feet and walked over to her still feeling a little overwhelmed by her new look.

"You do look beautiful," he whispered causing her blush to deepen and his smile to spread wider. Feeling overwhelmed by what those four words made her feel she lightly pushed him and rolled her eyes, trying to get control over her feelings.

"Shut up Cullen," she huffed her eyes burning bright at him. She hated feeling out of control and this boy seemed to do that a lot to her. He raised his hands in surrender but led her out the back patio. Only hesitating a moment Bella followed after him.

"I meant it yah know," Jasper said staring off into the forest, his southern drawl coming out. "You do look beautiful but then again you always do." Bella came to a stop next to him, not sure how she was going to answer that. He always seemed to be throwing her for a loop. Not knowing what he meant by anything.

"Thank you," she whispered as she kept her eyes on the grass. "And thank you for helping me with my homework today. I don't think I would have been able to get through all of it otherwise."

"Anytime, Bella," Jasper said his golden eyes finally landing on her. There seemed to be something deeper he was trying to tell her with those words but before she could ask him a yell came from inside.

"Jasper it's getting late!" Esme yelled. "Maybe it's time for Bella to be going home. I'm sure her family will start to worry soon." Startled Bella looked up at the sky and realized the twilight would be falling on them soon enough.

"She's right, I've got to be getting my brothers car back to him." Finally finding the courage to look at the boy that only seemed to confuse her she gave him a small smile. "I'll see you Monday at school?"

"If that's what you wish," Jasper said causing the smile on Bella's lips to grow. "You should take this. It's my number, if you ever need someone to talk to or help, please use it." Reaching out for the folded piece of paper Bella nodded.

"I will Jasper, see you monday."

"Goodbye, Isabella." She turned around and took off toward her brothers car. The piece of paper in her hands grew heavier and she couldn't wait to get home to put it into her phone. She wouldn't do it before that, telling herself that she wasn't that desperate.

Standing in her bedroom she glanced down at the paper and quickly put the new contact in her phone. Not being able to take it she pulled up messages and quickly texted him, wanting to make sure that it was his real number.

**Thank you for today**

She only had to wait a couple of minutes before her phone went off announcing a new message.

_You're welcome_

Knowing that it was truly him she set her phone down on her bedside table and went downstairs to spend the rest of the evening with her brothers.

**Please Review! I want to hear what you guys think! And sorry guys about posting it twice. Fixed it **


End file.
